love,lies, truth, and adventure
by Star Struck Baka
Summary: really cool stpry with lost of interesting ocs
1. amu meet kitchii

_Amu's p.o.v.-_

I walked out of seiyo high and started running dia followed me happily I was running to see ikuto he had told me he as is and he wouldn't be able to see me today so I decided I'd visit his apartment which I had a key too I ran up the stairs of his building and jammed the key in the door and turned I twist the nob and opened the door " ikuto I cam e for a visit to make sure your-"

I stopped shocked to see ikuto and a little girl about 6 next to him cuddeling in his arms I was afraid I thought ikuto might be replaceing me maybe ikuto had a young girl faddish maybe he wasn't in love with me maybe he had found….. some one new. I stared at the girl and m y eyes widened I saw ikuto stir and he got up holding the smallish girl in his arms " amu what are you doing here? "

I looked at him " I should be asking her that! Who is she and why is she sleeping next to you!" I demanded the girl stirred from my loud voice I saw ikuto scrambling and shhing me

" please be quiet I'll explain later please " he said seriously yoro flew up

" nya ikuto she's wakeing up " he said I was thinking whats going on this is so confuseing

" ikuto who is she?"

" ikuto-kun ? whats going on? asked the little girl ikuto smiled " nothing kitchii its nothing go back to sleep ok?" he said sweetly cover her up and putting yoru in her hands " yoru stay with kitchii" he said and stood up he grabbed me and pulled me out the door

" god dammit you woke kitchii up do you know how long it took me to put her to sleep" he yelled angrily I could tell he was mad

I looked at him " who is that girl why is she here? Your not replaceing me are you?" I said nearly on the brink of tears he looked at me

" amu its complicated I promise you though I'm not replaceing you I could never do that " he said looking into my eyes and kissing me softly on the lips suddenly we both heard a cry " ikuto-kun yoru bit me " yelled the girll she opened the door she was crying I looked at her she had the same shade of blue hair as ikuto and the same purple eyes but her hair was up in pig tails like utau she was very cute with pink boys at the side of her head " ikuto-kun" she said and grabbed ikuto's legs " yuro bit me " she said holding up her bleeding finger ikuto looked down at the teary eyed girl and picked her up and held her against his chest strokeing her head gently trying to calm her down

" kitchii I would like you to meet someone very important to me this I amu my girl friend " he said smileing as the girl played with his fingers

Kitchii looked at me and hid away into ikuto's shirt she was obviously shy

Ikuto looked at me " amu this is my cousin kitchii tsukiyomi she's my father's brother's daughter " he said looking at her

I looked at her she was quite adorable like ikuto if he was a girl

" ikuto if kitchii is you father's brother's daughter why isn't she with them?" I asked curiously ikuto sighed and put kitchii down and kneeled down next to her " hey go put a band aid on you cut and then pull at yoru's ears since he bit you as punishment kay?" the little girl nodded and walked into the apartment

Ikuto looked at me he soon told me the stpry of how her parents were killed by easter and how they were sent to America to live with they're mother's relative and how her older brother iruto was kidnapped by easter along with his charaand how she came with her egg to save her brother about how he found her crying infront of his door last night

I looked at him " wow so is their anything I can do? " I asked curious and he smirked tiredly and kissed my lips deeply forcing his tongue into my mouth and strokeing his hands across my body " your will do you lips they make me feel refreshed" he said and walked back into the apartment I followed him with a blush aaccross my cheeks and said " but ikuto don't you need to get kitchii-chan's brother away from easter and when is she going to go back "

" I plan to visit easter tomorrow and leave kitchii with utau then i'll send them back as a pair " he said as he picked up the now sleeping kitchii and walked into his bedroom placing her gently on the bed and covering her with a blanket

" but ikuto utau is on tour rember?" I reminded him he looked at me " then I'll just take her with me " he said with a shrug I looked at him shocked "she's justa little girl she couldn't come with you she needs to be watched " ikuto looked at me and I could toatally see what was comeing I shook my head repeatively I was going to have to watch over kitchii tomorrow.

_Ikuto's apartement kitchii's P.o.v._

I took my egg out of my pocket and looked at it I was in ikuto's bed the girl ikuto had introduced was on one side of me and ikuto was on the other .the egg had little flowers all over it they were all different colors it had a little frilly umbrella over the top of it I was waitinmg for it to hatch. iruto had a egg once and one day it hatched into a cute little boy that sat on his shoulder and blac spikey hair and black clothes and guitar when ever my brother heard a song that was really bad or was angry he'd get a red ear ring that looked like a devil's tail and a tattoo appeared on his lower neck that was a angel with a knife and blood trickleing down its back. Whenever he was like that he was protective of me and also really loud rude and kinda mean to people he didn't like.

I looked at the egg and stroked it " such pretty flowers " I mubled and looked at the girl and ikuto I cuddled next to ikuto my beloved cousin and started fall back to sleep I woke up the next morning the smell of eggs and bacon I walked into the other room and saw the girl in the kitchen

" where's ikuto-kun" I asked a little confused

The girl turned to me and smiled "ikuto-koi went to get your brother. How bout you sit down and I'll get you some breakfast " I nodded and tried to pull myself on the table it was just too hard I felt something help me up I saw the girl help me up " thank you " I said politely I looked at the egg in my pocket and smiled the flowers looked so pretty and sparkly on in the light I put it back as she hands me my food and sits across from me I started eating the eggs tasted okay and the bacon was delicious but bacon always is she was just sitting their smileing as I ate it creeped me out

" is ikuto really going to bring back onii-chan " ( if you didn't know onii-chan is used commonly from younger kids to older kids not just actual older brothers) I asked her and she smiled " I'm sure ikuto-koi will bring back iruto soon in the mean time I'll take care of you" she said with a smile I frowned

" amu-cha can you tell me when this eggs is supposed to hatch" I said pulling out my egg " my brother has a little boy on his shoulder he said it came from a egg like this before it hatched when will mine hatch?" I asked her hopeing she might know something

Amu looked at me and took out a egg that had diamonds and it was yellow amu ficked the egg and out came a little girl " this is dia my guardian chara " she explained " you see every kid and some people older like me and ikuto have eggs in are heart they are our would beselves and reflect what we want to be if you beleave in you dreams and keep beleiveing in you egg it will hatch soon" she explained I smiled

" really really so I'm gonna have a friend too? I'm gonna have a guardian chara like you ikuto and my onii-chan " I said extatic I couldn't wait

"yup you will now would you like me to take you to the park" she said smileing and I smiled too and she grabbed my hands and we went to the park happily and played.

To be continued


	2. what the heck happened to iruto?

_Easter company ikuto's P.o.v.-_

I looked around me and yoru had just chara changed I was now black lynx damn I looked sexy I walked thru the company looking for my cousin I'm pretty sure he was around ten or eleven he had brown hair and brown hair last time i saw him which might nto be good since the last time I saw him was when he was like eight and my memory was foggy. I took out another guard as I turned the hall. where could he be where could he be. I walked into the director's office i grabbed the man by the shirt and looked at him in the eyes "where is tsukiyomi iruto ? " I said icily

The man was shakeing he pressed abutton on the side of the desk and then smirked I slapped him cross the face " what you laughin bout fool" I asked and he just smiled soon I heard a ear piercing loud sound coming from now where it was a electric guitar soon a thousand what looked like punk rock earings and other rings for peiceing came flying toward em and pinned to a wall the director smiled

" here's who you wanted tsukiyomi iruto has arrived" said the director and out of the shadows krept a boy with short black spikey hair with red tips and purple eyes like mine it was iruto

" hello why if it isn't cousin ikuto?" said a chilly voice that was my cousin I was right he was about ten eleven

I looked at him in the eyes he had a similar facial structure to mine except less mature and with his purple eyes it was almost stareing at myself "iruto what are you doing what has easter done to you?" I asked as I struggled to get free

"why nothing cousin ikuto just made me stronger better faster then anyone else" he said in a cold tone

"death melody" he yelled as he strummed the guitar I felt my head in pain I looked at him he was flying on a punk rocker skateboard that had skulls on the bottom I looked at him closely on his neck was a large tattoo wait TATTOO HE LIKE TEN FREAKING YEARS OLD WHO GIVES A TEN YEAR OLD A TATTOO ?!?!?!

I looked closer around his neck was nnecklace with a skull on it had mist around it that was purple X-eggs they had taken over iruto

" punk's piercing gun" he said and held up his hand and more piercing rings flu from his wrist and toward me hitting me and various places I had no Idea what I was up against I got free and started running I couldn't get iruto not yet not alone. As morer body peircings flu at me I turned the corner sharply and hid in a closet. I heard iruto say

" where is my cousin you imbeciles " he yelled " Go find him he barked I could hear the gaurds stomp off and disperse I sat their in the closet bleeding from wounds all over I waited for their to be no more people around when it was I snuck out.

I made my way out of the building and dragged myself out I undid my chara change and yoru was next to me " nya ikuto you gatta rest " he said " I'll rest when I'm home " I said to him and then kept walking a small trail of blood following after me I stopped near a park I sat down next to the tree " just five minutes so I can catch my breathe" I muttered and then everything went black .

_At the park amu's p.o.v.-_

I was pushing kitchii-chan on the swing when I saw ikuto near a tree in the distance "kitchii come on '' I yelled and picked her up off the swing and started running toward ikuto " ikuto ikuto" I yelled no response I put kitchii on the ground ikuto was bleeding "yoru what happened" I asked and he looked at me

" nya ikuto was at easter and iruto hurt him" said the cat eared little gremlin I looked at him " we have to get him home and treat his wounds " I said and started to lift him up on my shouled kitchii looked at me and was trying t o help to we started dragging more or less ikuto to his apartment where we set him on the bed and treated his wounds after we were done I waited for him to wake up and laid down next to him I could see kitchii who was barely tall enough to see over the bed looking at ikuto she was tugging at his shirt and crying I looked at her " it will be fine kitchii " I said and patted her head

She looked at me still teary eyes " but it all my fault if I didn't come and ask ikuto-kun for help then ikuto-kun wouldn't be hurt" she said crying I picked her up and held her close letting her cry into my chest " kitchii-chan its not your fault ikuto wanted to help you because he loves you" I said to her she looked u p at me and asked " really really he wanted to save my onii-chan" she asked " even if he got hurt

" yup because he loves you and your onii-chan" I said smileimng and soon the little smiled nad started fall asleep in my arms I found my self growing tried myself and I was fast asleep like the little girl.

_Ikuto's P.O.V.-_

_I woke up I was bandaged up I tiredly looked over and around amu was here and so was kitchii they were snuggled together next to me I took a blanket and covered them up with a smile then it hit me amu's parents hadn't heard from amu in two days they were worried out of they're minds I ran out of the bedroom and to the home phone I called their house " hello midori its me ikuto I have had a bad case of the flu over the last coupld days and amu has been takeing care of me that's why she hasn't been around " I explained I could hear ami and her father screaming but midori was calm and she like dme so she didn't mind she gave me permission to keep amu as long as I want. _

_I walked around the house and grabbed some chocolate and milk I handed some to yoru and we started eating I turned on the tv and started watching making sure it was low so it wouldn't wake amu and kitchii up._

_I started thinking about iruto my cousin was so powerful their had to be something I could do to save him I was gonna have to ask the guardians for help all of them _

_To be continued _


	3. kitchii's cuteness and her new chara

_The royal garden kitchii's p.o.v.- _

I was in ikuto's arms he was carrying me thru a garden amu-tan was with us we walked along the paved floor their were beautiful flowers all over the place. I was completely mesmerized " ikuto-kun can I play in the flowers pwease" I begged.

Ikuto smiled and put me down " okay but come beck when I call for you and don't get in trouble" he said and I ran off while ikuto cun went on with amu

_The royal garden Rima's p.o.v._ –

I looked around I saw ikuto and amu comeing toward us I smiled at amu and she smiled back and sat in between me and nagihiko whom was my rival for amu's attention I sighed as I heard tadase ask

"ikuto-tan why did you call us here?" he said looking around

Ikuto looked at them " my cousin iruto lived in America he was kidnapped by easter his sister kitchii came to my apartment two days ago and asked me to save him while amu was watching over kitchii I went to easter to get iruto but when I got their it was horrible my cousin was under control with this necklace and he attacked me I couldn't beat him and was seriously injured I need you guys to help me get my cousin back for kitchii " we all looked at ikuto astounded he wasn;t the type to do things like this this was heart felt he wanted us to help him for someone other then amu or himself especially not his family I saw tadase shake his head

" I'm sorry ikuto-tan the guardians are swamped with work as it is there are festivals to plan and many other things " he said icily he was being serious we did have things to plan but this was slightly more urgent I looked at ikuto my eyes wanting to help

Ikuto shrugged " okay I understand " he said with a smile "kitchiii comeoen we gatta go "

_In the garden amoung the flowers kitchii's p.o.v.-_

I looked around the flowers they were so beautiful I smiled as I picked some ikuto had said that their were some people who were goingto help get my brother back to me so I decided I'd give them flowers I picked some cosmos and daffodils, daisy's and lilies, lilies were my favorite so I picked lots of them and made a beautiful bouquet I heard a rumble in my pocket

"oooh its moveing " I said as I looked at the little eggs the sparkley flowers and the umbrella

I heard ikuto calling me and ran toward him and jumped into his arms " Ikuto-kun ikuto-kun I was picking flowers for the people you said were going to help bring my onii-chan back and my egg started moveing " she held out the egg and it shaked do you think It's going to hatch soon" I asked him with a excited smile on my face the flowers still in my hands

I saw him look at me with a disappointed expression " kitchii I'm sorry but they can't help us they're ina bind themselves I'm really sorry but I can't get your onii-chan back to you right now but I promise once I'm strong enough I'll get him" he said and I felt tears trickle down my cheeks

"n-no onii-ch-chan " I said and ikuto shook his head I started crying into his shirt I thru down my flowers and looked at the egg it wasn't shaking anymore I looked around sadly and cried into her his shirt

_The garden tadase's p.o.v.-_

I looked at the little girl as she e cried I felt bad for her all she wanted was a brother I rember when I was young and all I wanted was a brother too the brother I found was ikuto I knew how she felt I sighed I looked at the girl and looked at ikuto " fine we'll do it "

I heard kukai, yaya, nagihiko, amu and even rima jump up happily and cheer. The girl looked at me and jumped out of ikuto's arms and hugged me

" thank you so much for helping me thank you for saveing my onii-chan {" she said as she buried her face into my shirt as she did I felt her egg shake and wiggle quickly against my pelvis .

''good gawd please remove your self from me kitchii-chan " said a tiny high pitched voice

To be continued


	4. iruto's song of memories

_The royal garden normal p.o.v.-_

Kitchii was bug eye by the voice she immediately got up out came a little girl wearing a small Lolita dress that was colowed in pink and white t he color of a lily she had a small little umbrella that was covered in lilies she had light brown hair and big blue eyes she came up to me " young lady you must act more proper." Scolded the little chara in kitchii's direction

" allow me to introduce my self I'm hana I am kitchii's would be self I come from her love of flowers and her wanting to save her brother and be more mature in life and her desire that she keeps hidden her desire to wear frilly clothes and be more powerful." She said. Hana looked kitchii and smiled.

"well hello hana " said tadase " welcome we are the guardians of seiyo academy " he said again in sweet tone

" its my pleasure to be here " said hana with a little bow  
" thank you for having me " said the little chara

It stayed like this for a little while then they started planeing attack on easter and iruto's rescue which was set for in tomorrow then we went back to ikuto's apartment after walking amu home and then we all went to bed

_The streets early mourning iruto's p.o.v.-_

I walked the streets my black and red hair glistening in the wind I was looking for kitchii my sister I knew she had come that was the only way ikuto could know about me being at easter I needed to find her so she could get my necklace off i looked at puck my chara he was sitting on my shoulder " why do you want to find you sister so bad I can brake it off myself " he yelled I rolled my eyes

" you said the same thing about giving me a hair cut they you turned my hair blak and died the tip I'm not going to trust you near my neck " I said rolling my eyes as I did so I looked amoung the people each step pained me I kept walking though the necklace on my neck was sucking my energy and the energy of anyone near me puck smiled as he flew around " you know those easter peeps could get you record deal and stuff you could hit it big time on your guitar maybe you should cooperate with them" he said smirking evily I shook my head " they killed my mother and father I could never I'm not stoping this fight till I'm dead" I said in serious tone

I remember the day o found them

Flash black-

I was playing hidn'seek with pop and he was in the kitchen counting wile mama sang my sister her favorite lullaby 'true colors' her beautiful voice made the whole house feel alive. I waited as I hummed the tune then the was a crash my mother singing stopped their was a lowed pow and I heard someone drop to the floor then a scream and my sister crying and another pow then I heard foot steps walking away and out our door I waited for a little while then my sister started crying I walked outside of my hideing place and into the kitchen my parents were in a pool of blood and my sister in my mother's arms covered in blood I picked her up and looked at her I tried singing the song she loved even though I had a bad voice and was really off key

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small_

_Her crying soon stopped and the small three year old looked up at me with big eyes _

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow_

_Soon the police came on the scene and they were all around us but I kept singing_

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

(Heyy) Cant remember when  
I last saw you laughing 

_As the coreginer took my parents bodies away_

_If this world makes you crazy  
Youve taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through (I see them shining through)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you (thats why I love you)  
So don't be afraid (be afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors

See your true colors  
Shining through (yeaahh)  
See your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid (be afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow way I kept singing

When I was done we were being tooken away and put in foster home and my sister was asleep like a baby I didn't even cry till later on that day

End of flash back-

I sighe dnad started mubling the words to the song hopeing maybe kitchii would hear it maybe she would come to me.

I heard someone yell men and black sits came running toward me " no " I muttered and started running I knew it was a matter of time before I was caught or I went beseirk because I knew I would eventually the necklace made me go insane I made m y way to a open park and my bad half the eavil half the necklace half forced me to chara change and gather X-eggs from the children it pained me to do it but I had to I couldn't control it I felt myself getting colder and colder as I did so I felt myself becoming more evil.

_Kitchii walking with ikuto ikuto's p.o.v.-_

I watched kitchii as she picked up flowers and arranged them in a bouquet that was very pretty she was in her first chara change she was acting like hana a small lily in her hair and a umbrella with frills and a lilies covering it. she was so adorable I smiled as I watched her she handed me the bouquet elegantly decorated and placed like a true flower arranger she was elegent and some what older looking

" thank you kitchii-chan its beautiful " I said and smelled the flowers they were beautiful

" okay listen kitchii where going to the park to meet everyone then where going to go to easter and get you onii-chan" he said smileing at the six year old she nodded and I heard a ping the mature look she had was gone she was back to being the little girl she was as we approached the park I saw a bunch of empty looking children they all had looks like they're dreams were gone and they were empty. I shuttered I saw in the center…. Iruto sitting their and he had a evil look in his eyes

To be continued

**Baka: I have to say I had fun with this one it was fun writeing as iruto **

**Baka's little brother- hehe even me thinks you did good**


	5. iruto's release from easter

Ikuto's p.o.v. the park

" iruto" I muttered and picked up kitchii " listen cutie I want you to go hide behind that tree kay?" I said to her and she ran off I looked at yoru who was ready to character change after I few seconds I was black lynx I looked at iruto this time I had a plan " aim for the necklace I ran at him hopping of many people with un huma n like speed and grace I aimed my claw at the necklace and her turned around his eyes were red and blood shot he blocked the hit with his guitar. I looked at him " iruto stop this don't let easter control you " I told him trying to take a different approach to stopping him I put my hands in the air and made it look like I and given up which I was.

I looked at him he was struggling on the inside but he couldn't stop he strum his guitar an di dioged the sonic air movements that could slice my skin open. Soon peircings flew at me I dodged them again "just stop this now " I yelled and then looked at kitchii hideing behind the tree with hana " your sister wouldn't want you to do this " I said looking at him

"" he screamed a ear piercing scream holding his head and flying higher in the air on his skate board.

" ikuto" I heard amu yell I looked back their she was a as amulet diamond her only transformation sinc ehs e only had dia left the rest of the guardians were there too I looked ata them " stay back" I yelled at amu I didn't want to get hurt while I yelled I was hit with a piercing ring in the shoulder I winced in pain " stop this iruto" I yelled and he just turned around and smiled evily.

" kukukuku" he laughed evily " grrrraaaaaahhhhh" he screamed and strummbed the electric guitar sonic waves were flying toward me but suddenly they moved instead of toward me they went toward amu I looked at her I wasn't going to make the run their to save her

"onii-chan" screamed kitchii running in front of amu " stop it onii-chan I don't want you like this just stop " she said putting her arms out tears streaming down her face the musical waves zig-zagged like they wer e decideing wheather to hit amu and kitchii or not a huge before I realized it their was a huge thing of smoke I saw kitchii running out she was all scratched up but nothing serious.

She ran toward iruto who was screaming like matt and Ronnie from escape that fate in one of they're songs she ran up to him and hugged him " onii-chan rember the song that mommy used to sing the one you sang to me " she said crying and started singing even though iruto was thrashing his arms even hitting her I watched in shock someone so small had some much courage and power

" sing it to me please sing it with me please " she said to him choking on tears

"y-you with the s-sad eyes oh-oh I r-realize its hard t-to t-take courage" she said missing some words from the song kitchii grabbed on to the necklace as iruto held his head struggling not to attack her I felt compelled to sing the words as well

"in a world full of people you can lose sight of it all in darkenss in side of you makes you feel so small" I sang loudly so he could hear I looked back at amu and held my hand to her she got up and took it.

"but I see you true colors shinneing through I see your true colors and that's why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors are beautiful like a rainbow" we sang together and soon all the guardians and myself amu and kitchii were singing iruto was still struggling he got up kitchii hanging onto his leg "onii-chan please" she whispered

iruto ripped the necklace o ff after looking into kitchii's eyes for a good minute or too he feel to his knees and me amu and the guardians ran and circled him and kitchii she was hugging her brother closely he smiled at her and he is eyes returned to they're normal color his skate he returned too the normal eleven year old boy he was I smiled soon both brother and sister were out like a light picked up iruto and put him on my back and amu picked up kitchii " we'll take them back now tahnk you all for helping us " I said and bowed I was deeply grateful for what they did.

_Walking to ikuto's apt. amu's p.o.v._

I smiled as I walked toward the apartment with kitchii in my arms her chara hana had gone away to its egg and puck who was apparently iruto's chara had gone away after a little while of talking

Me and ikuto were talking about how cute and powerful the two children were then I heard ikuto ask " hey amu your in your last year of hig school right now right?"

I nodded " yeah " I said and he looked at me we were almost to his apartment " listen I don't know what I'm doing with my life right now heck I don't even know if I'm gonna send kitchii and iruto back to America but I know I want you here with me " he bit his lip he looked slightly nervous as he walked and opened the door to his apartment " so in the spring when you graduate will you move in with me?" he asked as he placed iruto on the couch and took kitchii and placed them down next to each other. He looked at me and wanted a answer.

I was in shock from his words yes I wanted to but then again I didn't I bit my lip was I asking myself the right question I loved ikuto so what was I afraid of I decided " uhhh yes ii will in the spring that two months away though you do know that? Right?" I said and he nodded and quickly rapped his arms around me nuzzeling his face into my neck " I love you" he said into my neck I smield and hugged him " yeah I know I love you too" I said and we sat their for a few minutes he pulled himself off me I looked t him he looked happy but wasn't smileing

" well you should get home unless you wanna crash here for the night?" he asked as he started treating the kids wounds I nodded and smiled

" yeah I will" I said and started helping him I knew at that moment these people were going to end up being very important to me in the future and that things would be like this forever

_End of first segment _

**Baka: Okay this is the end of the first art of this story I promise t he rest will be longer and more interesting oi really want to focus on the oc's that I made that's really what this story is about it's a very clean entry into the next set of guardians and such so the next part of the story will have kitchii and iruto and a few other oc's at a older age and stuff like that their will be amuto joy I promise **


	6. next story segment

**BAka : hero everyone who bothered t o read this clip trhat review button please I like el inpurt on the story its been six years since ikuto amu and kitchii saved kitchii's brother iruto and now kitchii's 12 and iruto is 17 senior have fun reading**

**Ikuto: you know I'm barely in this right **

**Amu: not everythings about you**

**BAka: don't worry I plan on giving you two this big mysterious scene where you act really cool later on as the story progresses(next chapter). Also I don't own shugo chara enjoy peoples **

Segment two kitchii's p.o.v.

As I walked the side walk away from seiyo elementary school I was in a state of disbelief I couldn't believe it had been six years since my brother was rescued from easter and we moved in with my cousin ikuto two months after we moved in we all moved to a bigger apartment and his girlfriend moved in with us now ikuto is a famous violinist and amu-chan is his wife and guess what? She's pregnant their will be a bundle of joy in our strange and happy little family my brothers a senior and is thinking on starteding a epic rock band his hair which puck had dyed black and red is back to brown and grown out nice and lon me I grew out of my pigtails which resembled my famous cousin utau hoshina who is also married to kukai souma now now I wear it with flowers in it I always have lilies in it they look pretty in it my chara hana is aways with me trying to make me more mature. Its fun but I still don't have a charanari like my brother ikuto and amu or anyone else but I am the new guardian queen with a few other people includeing my brother who is king even though he's a senior in seiyo high school we need to stop easter and save the people being dragged into their clutchesits fun.

As I skipped down the sidewalk I didn't notice their was someone sitting on the sidewalk I tripped over hi long legs and started hurtling toward the ground

Bam! My chin hit the hard side walk and my long midnight blue hair scattered on the side walk I looked up I was in the lap of a spiky gray haired boy with emerald green eyes sporting the seiyo high school uniform I looked up at him almost loseing my self in his eyes he was staring at my back side I looked over my shoulder and then I saw my lily covered panties I blushed bright red and I heard hana say " ohh kitchii-chan how clumsy of you " she wagged her finger I kept blushing then I realized where his hadn was on my chest I immediately stood up

" uhhh I'm so sorry" I said my face bright red I lent him my hand and helped him up "are you okay I'm so sorry" I said he nodded and said " Yeah I'm fine"

I was trying to think of ways to compensate for what I did I thought of flowers " for compensation I'll make you bouquet of flowers okay ?" I said with a smile

" that's okay " said the boy as he gazed at the ground I smiled

"I want to so come on" I said and took his hand and pulled him toward the royal garden my red sash kept me nice and warm in the fall air I sat him down at the meeting table " just sit their I'll be done in moments " I said smiling I nodded at hana and we both heard a ping their was a lily pattened bow in my hhair and a lily patterned umbrella leaning against ,my leg I started using cosmos for the base of the bouquet and then added several other flowers making it pretty.

but suddenly I felt arms going around my neck and toward my chest I felt something grab and squeeze my chest I heard another rping I no longer had the stragth of hana I was my normal self I looked up to see the boy looking down at me " wh-what are you doing ?KYAAAAAA" I screamed and struggled and then I was on the ground him over my his hand had cushened my fall and was near my waist I was flush red his other hand was around my bottom he removed the hand from my waist and pulled some hair out of my face the bouquet I had made was n ow scattered and t he flowers were all around us. I looked at him their was a rose pendent dangling from around his neck I looked at his green eye and he satared back " wh-what are you doing ?" I asked again and he smirked

" you brought your chara out and changed so why shouldn't I?" he said coldly and then leaned into me and kissed my lips and forced his tongue into my mouth I shuttered and tried to0 pull away but he forced my hand against thee floor and placed one leg in between mine and forced the other on top of my legs to stop me from kicking him

" flet fmeh fgrooo" I muble he just kept going putting both my hand in one of his which was easy since I had small hands he stuck on hand under m y garudians cape and then under my blouse I started thrashing my body I managed to free one leg and I need him in the stomach and pushed him off

" you!! YOU JERK!!! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS " I screamed tears streaming down my face I was saveing my first kiss for my first love I threw my book bag at him " jerk I hate you!!" I yelled I saw him smirk as he caught my book bag in mid air and dropped it to the ground

" think of that as compensation for falling on my " he said looking at me I noticed their was a small thorned rose tattoo on his temple as he looked at me "my names tsyoski junpei remember that tsukiyomi kitchii " he said smirking then my brother came crashing in thru the garden gate with his guitar on his back and puck on his shoulder he glared at jumpei

"tyoski jun " he muttered and came charging at him " stay away from my sister " he screamed and threw a punch which junpei dodged

"ohh so this little cutie is the little sister your always talking bout iruto? I must say her lips taste beautiful like key lime pie " he said licking his lips I felt disgusted I covered my lips with my sleeve and tried to whip off the germs from that beast. Iruto looked at me and glared at junpei

"how dare you touch her" he screamed and unconsciously did a complete chara changed with puck he now had piercings all over a tattoo on his neck he charged at him swinging his guitar then something strange happened the tattoo on junpei's forehead disappeared and their was a ping a somewhat lifeless expression came across his face he dodged and started walking off and out of the garden.

I heard another ping and my brother was back to normal " kitchii are you okay" he asked worried and walked over to me I dried my eyes and looked at him

"I'm fine " I said and got up " lets go home" I said and started walking out of the garden hana hide in her egg out of fear.

_Later on that night kitchii's p.o.v. _

I had wanted to get out of the house me and hana were talking about flowers while ikuto and smu fought about which color to paint the baby's room while iruto and puck went out to chilax and play electric guitar at some bar. I walked the street and felt myself trp over something again my chin hit the hard side walk I looked up and saw junpei again I looked up at him and immediately got up and covered my lips with my arm " get the heck away from here monster pervert" I said thru my arm he looked up at me with lifeless eyes it was like he was dead on the inside. I couldn't explain it but my gut was telling me to help him.

I sat down next to him quietly as hana screamed "what are you doing what are you doing " in my ear I looked at him and pulled the lily out of my midnight blue colored hair I put ot oin his hanmd he looked at me " what is this?" he asked in lifeless voice

I looked at him and smiled " it's a lily silly its my favorite flower" I said smiling he looked at me

"why are you giving it to me? Especially after what I did to you?" he asked with a puzzled look

" because you looked sad and I don't think you meant to do this I think you're a real nice person" I said smiling he looked at me and down at the flower "thank you" he said kindly I looked up at the sky it was getting dark and rain clouds were forming so I stood up and looked down at him " its getting late you

should probly go home and sleep plus I think its gonna rain soon " I said to him

He looked at me I heard a ping " babe I ain't gat no where to go I live right here" he said with a smirked and pulled me down by t he collar and kissed me on the lips for the second time to day.

he forced me to the ground again and proceeded to do what he was doing before he put his hand up my skirt this time and tugged at my under garments I squirmed and squirmed and tried to get lose I felt my tears comeing out again they were hot on my cheeks he place his tongue on my cheeks and licked up the tears

" stop get off" I said still crying I didn't want to loose m y virginity I was only thirteen and I didn't want it to be someone who didn't love me "please stop" I pleaded and his eye opened wide he kissed me once more and got off me and ran into the darkness I looked down my skirt was ruffeled and tucked into my panties my shirt was wrinkled and I was teary eyed I ran back to the house to my room and cried into a pillow i don't know who that guy was but he must have really hated me.

_Running in the streets junpei's p.o.v.-_

I kept running, and running that girl was strange even though I did all that to he rbefore she still tried to help me and then I went and did that to her again I took out my egg it was overed in roses that had X's on them I looked around stupid easter my egg never used to be like this and I was never like that when I chara changed it used to be that me and suo would make girls feel good not hurt them but then easter they hurt suo all I want it my friend back and to stop doing things like that to every girl I meet I don't want to make that girl cry anymore…. What do I mean I don't want to make any girl cry. I'm just such a unlucky person I always bring misfortune why ?

I punched a fence in anger I opened my fist and there was that lily crushed by me I ruin everything I touch I looked at the dent in the fence and rain started falling down on me I looked over my shoulder there was these big dude from easter they grabbed me by the arms and took me toward a pakr a lovers park " listen scum I'm not doing this anymore I'm not takeing anymore dreams from people" I said na dthey puched me on the ground

"you'll do as we say kid" said the bald one and he kicked me in the stomach I winced in pain ii was about to hit him when I heard suo say " come on jun lets just do what they say you know I want you too" he said deviously his black hair red eyes glareing at me he then forced me to do a complete chara change where my outfit changed I was no charanari rose playboy which wasnt what I really . I harvested the eggs becoming a different person a cold and uncareing person nothing came no embryo no nothing so the men just took me to the easter bulildings we left the park I saw that girls brother

iruto my classmate he was glareing at me about to pounce at my throat I didn't blame him I was a monster and I did that to his sister, yeah I'm just a monster.

_to be continued _


	7. ikuto's pov and braking into easter

_My apt. ikuto's p.o.v. early mourning-_

I crawled out of bed I patted amu's stomach I was so happy I could be a father soon I smiled to my self and kissed amu's cheek before checking on my cousins over the past six years these small kids have became my family along with amu it was amazing having these people with me and watch them grow up.

I walked toward kitchii's bedroom I opened the door she was still in her clothes from last night I looked at her face he lily was gone I frowned and looked at her lips they looked swollen like she had made out with someone, her eyes were all red and puffy she had cried I sighed I knew this time would come I looked at the dumptey key I was going to have to give it to ever did this to her and amu had planne don giving kitchii the lock because kitchii couldn't charanari yet I kissed her forehead and walked out and toward iruto's room.

I smiled as I looked at his electric guitar he loved that thing I smiled at him from the door way I ruffled his hair before leaving and starting breakfast for everyone I put the eggs and bacon on the table " yo everyone wake-up" as the kids started getting dressed for school amu came out in her nightgown I kissed her on the lips and she smirked " hey babe whats for breaky " she asked I smiled

"eggs and bacon hun" I said and pulled out a chair for her she sat down and started eating " ikuto your such a good cook " she prasied I smiled as the kids came out "hello kitchii iruto" I smirked while I said kitchii's name it was so funny the signs of her getting kissed

She had new lily in her hair kitchii smiled " hello ikuto-kun I can't stay for breaky today I have to go and tutor this kid" said kitgchii as she skipped out the door hana waved to me as she left too and I smiled and waved back

_Walking to school kitchii's p.o.v.-_

I skipped down the sidewalk keeping my eyes peeled for that guy I wasn't going to take his crap no more. I'm not gonna be used again!

I kept skipping happily hana was talking about me takeing self defense courses or something so I could fight off any perverts I nodded it was a good idea then I saw that guy again he was with a girl I stooped out of shock he was kissing the girl and doing all the things he did to me to her but she didn't fight it she was….evejoying, junpei himself had his shirt opened and his pants zipper undone how far were they planning to go , I shuttered. It was strange. soon I found myself running over to him and hitting him over the head with my book bag

" pervert no more picking on girls " I said feeling my cheeks turn red I don't know why I did that I knew they were both enjoying it the girl glared at me and adjusted her half on , half off clothes before stomping off angrily I saw junpei looked at me

"well if it isn't my little elementary friend " he said smirking before pulling a strand of hair out of my face " I must say you look ravishing today" he said and sniffed the lily in my hair before leaning in for what I would knew would be a kiss I took my hand slapped him across the face

" out of m y face pervert" I screeched but then he grabbed me by t he shoulders and forced his mouth to my neck and started kissing it and sucking it. I shuttered as his lips in tongue moved lower toward my collar bone I tried to push him off and kick him but it didn't seem to affect him " get off pervert "I screeched again and he pulled away he looked me in the eye and touched my cheek " no matter what don't ever come near me again" he said icily and I saw the rose tattoo that he had was n o longer there he turned around and started walking

With out thinking I grabbed his sleeve " wait? what? Why? Why do you act like that with every girl why won't you be nice like when I first met you?" I asked and he looked at me with is deep green eyes he put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently he leaned in and kissed it. it felt like snow was dropping on my face when he did it he wasn't warm he was cold I quickly wrapped both arms around him " why are you so cold?" I asked as I hugged him

_junpei's p.o.v.-_

As she wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug I knew it was because she felt bad for me I knew now that this girl I loved her ever since I forst saw her but she was just to pure too innocent too kind and too warm to ever fall in love with someone like me I only bring bad luck.

I sighed " because I have no one warm near me" I said icily her arms felt good around m e I couldn't help but hug back. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her head against my chest " so warm" I muttered as we stood their still in each other's arms it was strange this girl this stranger made me feel this good I felt suo taking over I pushed her away " stay away from me" I said icily to her and walked away which after a few steps I started running I knew suo wanted to come out he wanted x-eggs I waited till I thought I was far away from the girl I tried to fight the change but I couldn't he made me chara change into rose play boy my chara nari soon.

I uncontrollably made roses appear in my hand and threw them at people in they're hearts the x-eggs came out with the rose the rose vanished I was forced to smile by suo inside of me I tried to fight it but I couldn't suo was stronger with the x-eggs infused into him. I heard foot steps comeing and looked over my shoulder

_Kitchii's p.o.v.-_

It took me a moment before I ran after him I don't care what he said or did I knew I needed to help him

"kitchii what are you doing ? he's goning to rape you!" yelle dhana I nodded " I don't care" I replied and kept running. I saw him wearing a opened up shirt a rose in hi pocket darkness in his eyesempty looking people around him I shuttered " junpei stop this your not mean like this stop " I said and he looked at me and smirked he walked over to me took my chin in his hand and tilted my head up to face him.

"how would you know what I'm like" he said smirking " your just a little girl" he looked down his eyes moved up and down " well not that little really" he said eyeing my chest I blushed bright red and covered me chest with my arms. I looked down.

" stupid pervert " I screamed and kicked him in the shin he smiled still and reached his hand toward the back of me I felt him pull me closer by my butt toward him " get off me" I screamed and pushed him away to the ground I started glowing strangely " whats going on ?" I asked and hanah looked at me

" hun this is your time to shine your going to chara change completely for the first time" said hana and soon I found that she was gone and I had changed I had lily covered umbrella in my hand a head band with a lily on it and I was wearing as top that tied up and didn't have any straps or anything it was white and had pink bows and strings the color of lilies her skirt stopped mid thigh and was white with pink strips and a pink frill at the bottom my shoes were tall high heels that were pink and they laced up my legs almost touching my knees. I looked down surprised at what I saw

" Hana what am i?" I asked

**You are Lolita lily **said a small voice inside of me I smiled and looked at junpei who was staring at me from the ground he stood up and took out a sword from his belt with a rose at the end of it near the handle I looked around on my person I only had a umbrella he charged at me with sword in hand he raised his arms ready to slice me open with the sword I put my umbrella up and blocked it as the sword made contact lilies flew out from the closed umbrella and went all over the place it was real pretty.

I saw junpei smirk as he pulled his soward away and looked down at me he was towering over me "you know I really like the view from up here" he said and I looked down I hadn't realized that the top I was wearing showed a lot of chest and cleavage I blushed bright red and crossed my arms over my chest.

" stupid pervert" I screamed and started whacking him with the umbrella he just smirked at me and blocked the hits with his sword " hey hey it's a compliment most high schoolers don't have rack that big you should be flattered and happy" he said smirking still. " I hate you I hate you I hate you" I screamed and kept swing at him.

He grabbed my arms and held them above my head " you know you might hurt me if you keep that up" he said icily and picked me up bridal style I flailed my arms " put me down what are you doing ?" I screamed and he switched m y position so that I was over his shoulder I started beating my fists on his back and he just started walking

" I'm takeing you to easter of course" he replied to my question my face dropped as he pulled me toward the building I kept beating his back " why I hat eeaster let me go leave me alone put me down" I screeched. I saw my brother in the distance "iruto help me I'm being kidnapped!" I screamed I saw junpei look back and he saw my brother as he ran toward me in his charanari punk rocker junpei took off his belt and tied it around my arms it was easy since I had a very slender frame he put me on near by t ree branch and drew his sword as my brother came closer.

_Iruto's p.o.v.- _

I ran toward him as quickly as a possible more like flew on my skate board I swung my guitar at his head he blocked I t with his sword and gave m e a swift kick to the gut I swung again looking at my sister tied up and hanging from the tree . I flared up with anger " let my sister go now" I yelled as my guitar met his sword .

" deadly piercing " I screamed and held out my hand as a thousand ear and other body peicings were sent flying at him he smirked and doged everyone

" torn storm " he screamed and one thousand rose thorns came at me I tried to dodge them but some hit in vital places I felt myself buckle to the ground . " give me my sister I shouted " I screamed as he rretreived my sister and started carrying her off I looked at the ground tears trickled down my ceeks puck undid the chara change and looked at me " kitchii" I muttered I dragged myself up and toward my house " ikuto they have kitchii we have to save her " I yelled and collapsed on the ground in front of him and amu.

_Easter corp. junpei's p.o.v.-_

As I approached easte r corp under the control of suo I felt sick with myself this girl was going to end up like me because of me I shuttered at the thought the gaurds tazered both me and kitchii we both went unconscious just before it went dark I saw them take our charas kitchii's chara struggled and tried to get away but they just grabbed her by the head and pulled her off just like they had done to suo the first time they caught me.

I woke up abou two hours later kitchii was next to me dead asleep on the hard ground I sighed and picked her up she was really a adorable girl I rested her head on my lap and let her sleep I ran my fingers thru her long midnight blue hair she was so warm. I saw her eyes fly open her big purple eyes stareing at me I pulled my hands up in the air she got up and went to the other side of the room and glared at me " why'd you take me here " she said angrily

I looked at the ground and kept my gaze they're " I'm sorry it was all my fault" I said sorrowfully she was still stareing at me " where's hana?what is this place?" she asked " your chara is probly being enfused with X-eggs like mine is everytime I come here when it done it will make you eveil every time you transform like me" I told her still looking at the ground

" are you serious hana will change? I will not accept that their has to be a way out of this place" she said and stood up and started looking around the small 3' by 3' cell " theirs no way out I've tried the only way is that vent and its to high up for either of us to reach" I said as she tried to climb the stainless steal wall no luck . I chuckled. She looked at me " what are you laughing atz?" she asked

I smiled " you I told you you couldn't do it yet you still tried" she blushed I smiled again she was such a cute girl I stood up and got be hind her I lifted her light body onto my shoulders ' GO" I said

" wait what? " sher asked puzzled I looke dup at her " the vent go up you should be able to reach it now" she smiled down at me " okay " she said she udid the latch on the vent with her tiny fingers soon the vent dropped to the floor and she pulled herself in I had she was about to leave and go get her chara but tehn I saw a hand dangle from the vent and her head pop out "come on grabb on " she said smiling

I shook my head " I can't I'll just bring you down " I said looking at the floor

" I don't care you have to save your chara too so come on " she said and thrusted her hand thru the air I smiled and took her tiny hand I placed my feet on the wall and climbed up with her pulling me when I was finally up I was on top of her in a tangled mess of limbs.

" okay uhh can you get off me please" she said I could see a pink blush on her hecks she felt so warm I wanted to hug her but I didn't I pulled myself of her and crawled in front of her " follow me I know which the room is" I crawled army style thru the vent I turned a couple times an their was another vent I motioned for kitchii to come " there it is " I whispered and she smiled " yay that-" she said loudly but I cupped my hand over her mouth "shhh be quiet " I looked down none of the scientists noticed us I removed my hand form her mouth

"listen stay still for a minute until I tell you kay?" I said and she nodded I waited till their was a loud noise before braking open the vent with a punch. I caught the vent before it hit the ground and gracefully hit the ground I placed the vent on the ground and motioned for kitchii to jump down she looked apprehensive " it okay I'll catch you " I whispered and she jumped down and I caught her she was light so it was easy . I placed her on the ground and ducked under a machine I pointed to another rmachin that my egg was in " that's what they're going to do to yours then it hit me this was t he only time I could save suo as well I crept over to the machine I opened it up and took out suo's egg the x's on the roses disapered I smiled no one would know how happy I was because of this I put suo in my pocket and then looked over I saw the girl trying to get her egg " get down idiot " I screamed and veryone looked at me I had created the perfect distraction. She grabbed her egg out of it's container and just stood their

I face palmed myself she was so stupid I ran past her avoiding some gaurds and toward her I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out to the nearest exit as people chased us down the halls guards met us in the other end " crap " I muttered I looked up another vent I jumped u p and punched the vent in and pulled it off yes I was tall enough if I jumped I picked up the girl and thru her in " stay there and take this " I said taking out suo's egg and handing to her " whatever happens if they catch me run" I said and ducked into a near by closet.

In about three minutes the closet door burst open they grabbed me and started dragging me out " kitchii run run run" I screamed as I thrashed my arms she looked at me and started crawling down the vent as I was once again put in my cell as the y searched for my chara and the girl

I hope she'll make it out I hope she can get out of here I hope I didn't doom her by doing all of this I hope I don't continue being a monster

_To be continued _

_baka: i had fun with this its really long i think i'm getting better _

_ikuto: i didn't have that big a part stupid _

_baka: shut up would you i said you'd have a part shesh you'll get a bigger one eventually _

_amu: remeber baka-chan don't own shugo chara _

_baka: buh-bye_


	8. more vents and teh locks new owner

_**Baka: okay ready to started the next chapter?**_

_**Ikuto: boooh go home nobody loves you **_

_**Baka: hey that's a lie I have a pet chinchilla that loves me very much!**_

_**IKUTO: you would have a chinchilla **_

_**Amu: baka don't own shugo chara but she does own a chinchilla **_

_**Baka : yup her names kyuui**_

_**Ikuto: get on with the story **_

_**Baka:Fine I will**_

_**Amu: enjoy everyone **_

_Kitchii's p.o.v. in the vents-_

I had hana and the boys egg I looked at it it had roses beautiful roses on a beautiful midnight sky blue background I stared at it I think I should go back and help him but he trold me to go I sat up in the crampt little vent I looked down their was a vent whole and their was a room right under me

" hey allex I hearfd theirs a kid in the vent a escapee" said one man " really joe? Wow we should go help look for the kid" said another man I shuttered and started crawling thru th vents again

" their has to be a way out" I muttered as I crawled I made my was to a vent that lead to the outside alley I tried unscrewing it but when I tried it already opened up it fell to the ground with a clatter and then I saw a one giant guy stareing at me I tried fcralwing in the other direction but he grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me out. He dangled me upside down from my ankle as I tried to hit him repeatively but he wouldn't let me go

" we gat her" he muttered into a walky-talky and started carrying me away

"HELP!! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED SOMEBOSY SAVE ME!" I screamed and out of the shadows came ikuto and my brother " ikuto onii-chan help they're trying to kidnap me" I yelled

" shut up bitch" said the man and he kneed me hard in the stomach I winced in pain and clutched my abdomen I looked at my brother as he flared with anger and charged toward me he punched the guard in the gut quickly the guard thru me in the air like a was a rag doll roward another guard but instead of being caught by the guard ikuto caught me and placed me on the g round

" I suggest you leave" he said coldly before grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me away the gaurds were chilled by his tone and didn't dear come after us my brother looked at me " are you okay kitchii?" he asked worriedly I smiled and nodded.

" I'm fine but I need go back in their" I said sternly looking at them

" what why? Your getting out of here now!" said my brother " onii-chan I need to tat guy who took me here he saved me and hana " I said nad pulled away from ikuto's grip my brother grabbed my shoulder " kitchii your not saveing that guy " he tightened his grip" not after what he did to you" he said seriously I pulled away

"onii-chan I'm doing this you can't stop me " I said walking back toward the building but I was picked up by my brother " put me down ikuto help me I need to do this" I yelled asking for help as my brither carried me over his shoulder " kitchii this is your own fight I can't help you anymore" he said looking down and following me as I was being carried.

_In easter jumpei's p.o.v.-_

I sat in the cell lonely and unable to do anything I felt like this was all a waste a scientist came in with a tazer and a big brutish guy the big brutish guy lifted me up and held me against the wall " where's the girl?" the scientist asked

" I don't know" I said looking away the brutish guy punched me in the face I winced in pain " are you sure you don't know " asked the scientist who then stuck the tazar in my gut and pressed the button I felt a jolt of electricity go t thru my body "arrrgh" I grunted " I don't know where she is" I said again.

"do you know where she lives?" asked the scientist " no "I spat at him and I was tazared again

" where does she go to school?" I looked up at him " like I'll tell you " I said icily the brute knocked my head against the wall harshly my head started ringing " whats her name?" asked the scientist " again none of your business" I said and then they tazered me again

I winced in pain I was loseing my grip on reality "too bad you won't cooperate looks like your going to die brooke you can take care of him now" the scientist left and the brute started beating the shit out of me I tried to fight back but this guy was strong. I guess its my time to die.

_At ikuto's apt. kitchii's p.o.v.-_

I looked ta the window my brother was standing outside my door I was talking to hana and junpei's chara suo I walked toward the window and looked down " that's pretty big drop" I looked down before I was about to jump then I heard my door open "ahhh crap" I ran to my bed amu was at the door.

"kitchii-chan" she said " I know you don't like that your brother is acting crazy but he just cares about you he dosen't want to loose you" I looked at her as she came on my bed and sat down " I know that you want to do this and I'm not gonna stop you or tell you that you shouldn't but… try to be careful okay?" she said walking over to me she took my hand and put hers over mine

" I have to do this" I said and she nodded " I knew you would say something like that" she said and removed her hand and closed my fist over a small obeject in my hand and started walking away " be careful" she said one last t me before the heavily pregnant women closed the door and walked out I looked at t he pbkect in my hand it was the humpty lock I smiled and put it in my skirt pocket before jumping from the wondow I landed in a tree with a crash befor ehsitting the ground it hurt but I was fine I started running with the two charas following me toward the easter corporation

As I approached the place was covered with guards i looked around sneakily trying not to get caught I climbed up a fire escape to the top of the building I made m y way into another ventn an started crawling. Within ten minutes I was over a vent that was just before the door that led to the cell they were keeping junpei in. I quickly chara changed into Lolita lilly " go go lily blast " I mutted and I birt the the vent suo looked at the door he faded a little " whast wrong suO?" I asked

"junpei is dyeing" he said and I shuttered I quikly put my ear to door I could hear loud pounds and the sound of pain endused grunting I blasted the door open " junpei " I screamed as I entered the room their was a brute who glared at me he was standing over junpei's battered and bruised body.

I started whacking the brute with my umbrella " leave him alone why;d you hurt him why?" I screamed and then ran to junpei. I picked up his head and placed in my lap suo was still fadeing in and out "junpei " I said he looked up at me with his beautiful emerald green eyes. " I thought I told you to urn and never come near me again?" he said

"you saved me how could I leave you after that ?" I said and smiled he grunted in pain and then his eyes widened " watch out he said and thru me to the ground leaning over me in a protective pose the guard gad base ball bat in his hand an was millimeters from hitting junpei in the back " JUNPEI " I screamed and the lock in my pocket floated up and created a force field over me and junpei the bat hit the forced field and bounced back hitting the guard in the head the guard fell over and hit the ground.

Junpei collapsed on top of me " junpei " I said and looked at suo " don't worry I'll get him out of here " he said and chara changed with junpei

Suo in junpei body was behind me " you know kitchii-chan you panties are very cute lilies suit you" I blushed and kicked him in the face though I probly shouldn't have as I made my way to the outside vent suo let go he couldn't keep controlling junpei he returned to his egg which I put in my pocket I drapped junpei's arms over my shoulders and dragged him out of the ven t trying to be careful not to injure him any more. I carried him out of the vents no one in easter had even realized we were gone since we had knocked out the guards I carried him as far as I could in my Lolita lily form which was slowly sucking the strength out of me and hana I tried to get him to my house but fell short and landed infront of a tree near a park which I had used t o play at as a kid.

Hana undid the chara change and passed out in her egg on the grass I took my sweater off and placed it over junpei before passing out myself drapped over h is chest.

_Junpei's p.o.v.- _

I woke up several hours later to the sound of suo who was back to normal his hair golden blonde and eyes a beautiful blue their was a sweater placed over my torso I nosticed the girl was on top of my chest as well with gooosbumps on her skin and in a thin t-shirt which had little anime charactersall over it classic elementary student I smirked at it she was very cute and put her sweater back over her and let her sleep on my like a pillow I saw suo trying to lift up hana's egg and trying to keep it warm soon her fell asleep while leaning against it I looked at the stars.

Soon I fell back asleep kitchii cirled in a ball on top of me kind of akward but it was nice too bad it would all end eventually I knew my bad luck would catch up to this girl.

_To be continued _


	9. key's new owner and iruto's sarrows

_**Baka : herro people next chappy is here **_

_**Ikuto: so hows this one gonna suck?  
baka: you know you need to shut up**_

_**Amu: baka don't anything but her big mouth **_

_Ikuto's p.o.v.- _

I walked the street in the early mourning it was around 5 a.m. I wandered to the park this was the park where I took kitchii when she was little and where we saved iruto this was going to be t he place where I took my son once he was born. This also happened to be the place where my little cousin kitchii was drapped over a boy I've never met I grimaced at the though and gave the boy a light kick in the head.

He shot up like a arrow and kitchii stirred but didn't wake. "hello" I said with a smile and he looked at me " who are you?" he asked " you mena you can't see the resemblance I'm kitchii's cousin ikuto tsukiyomi I'm also her leagal guardian" I informed him and he looked up at me

" well uhh hi I'm tyoski junpei" said the boy " your the boy that save dmy cousin the one that she was so persistent about saveing that she even snuck out of the house to get " I said looking at him " yes I guess you could say that" he said blushing I smiled " come with me" I leaned over and tried to pick up kitchii but the boy got in my way " I'll carry her if its not too much trouble " he said an d picked up both the chara eggs on the ground placing them in his pockets and picking kitchii up and put her on his back I nodded and led the way as he piggy backed kitchii "junpei you are in love with kitchii aren't you?" I said to him and he looked at me wide eyed he looked at the ground " uhh I wouldn't say I love her b ut I think she's cute and I don't want her to ever get hurt and I think that it would be nice if I could always stay by her side but I know that's not possible for a monster like me " he said looking down at the ground still I smiled " well whatever the case may be I would like to give you something" I took the dumpty key out of my pocket." I would like for you to keep this safe for me please"I said and handed it to him " uhh okay whatever " he said looking at me " that key holds great power the power to make your dreams come true and the power to realize who you are. Keep it safe and you could eend up as happy as me one day." I said with a smile.

He nodded "Okay I'll keep this safe" he said we approached my apartment " you can come in if you'd like " the b oy nodded as I opened the door " kitchii's room is that way you can just put her on the bed" I said before going to my bed room where m y wife, amu slept.

_Kitchii's room junpei's p.o.v.-_

I opened the door and entered the room their was a desk a book self with all flower books she had a pink carpet and slippers at the front of the door with other various shoes I placed her down the bed I put her egg on a little pillow on the nightstand that was probly where she let her chara sleep. I brushed some hair out of her face and covered her in a blanket.

Suddenly their was a loud shriek and I ran ou the door I saw pregnant women with pink hair leaning on ikuto holding her stomach " whats the matter?" I asked " my wife she's in labor " is their anything I can do should I call a ambilence ?"he asked curiously " no just just stay here with kitchii and her brother please I'm takeing her to the hospital" said ikuto. I looked in shock sheesh what more could happen with in twenty four hours I sighed" okay " the women screamed again in apain I helped ikuto take her to a car parked out side they drove off and I went back inside.

Inside of course I saw a shirtless iruto tsukiyomi going thru the frige he turned around and looked at me with a cold glare " you "her muttered and thru the glass of milk on the ground with a crash and charged at me he pinned me to the wall "you stay away from my sister " he said.

I looked at him " iruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to do all that but I had no control I was under easter's influence " I said and he just struck me across the face " I don't care stay away " he said fire in his eyes it was obvious he didn't like me " listen your cousins' wife is in labor I just fought off easter got the shit beat of me and spent the night sleeping in the grass with a 12 year old girl on top of me I'm tired please" I pleaded looking away.

" I don't care stay away from kitchii or else" he kneed me in the gut I bickled over " aggh I was getting aangry I pushe dhim to the grpund and we started going hand to hand " onii-chan stop" I heard a shrill female voice yell and out came kitchii she wraped her arms around iruto in that moment I felt jealous I wanted to be the one hugged. " onii-chan stop he's hurt and needs to rest " she pulled away form him and lead me to the couch " onii-chan go out and buy a first aid kit please " she said and iruto grumbled " fine " he said and put a coat on with out a shirtand grunted out the door. I looked ta her as she made me lay down " try to rest please I'll get you something to eat" she said and headed for the kitchen she came out minutes later with a full breakfast " you eat this " I started eating .

A few minutes later I saw a blush come across her cheeks " umm you'll be okay if I take a quick shower won't you?" she asked and I nodded this girl was so cute and innocent it wasn't even funny. She got up and headed toward the shower a few minutes and I finished my food and I heard the shower go on.

" you know you could go in their and sneak a peek at her?" said suo form behind me " what ? get a life man I mean seriously that just sick " I said and flicked him in the head " you need to stared meeting your own wamnts but until you do I'll do it for you" I heard a ping and then I uncontrollable walked toward the bathroom I opened the door. I heard another r ping and I was back to myself. I looked in front of me kitchii was naked behind the glass the fogged up I could make out her figure she was beautiful the perfect women her long midnight blue hair reached half way down her thigh and her breasts were at least a c-cup. I can't believe I was thinking these thoughts. I wanted to rush in their and grabher whole body I'm such a pervert. Suddenly the water turned off I panicked she opened the shower door and grabbed a towel before stepping out the towel was in her left hand I stared at her. I walked close and pulled her into my chest she was so warm even when she was wet. I leaned my head in the curve of her neck. I closed my eyes.

"wh-what are you doing?" she asked and I could telled he face was bright red I turned around and walked out " nothing I just wanted to know if it would be okay if I took a shower after you?" I said closeing the door " Uh yeah sure" she said I sat on the couch a few minutes later she came out with wet hair still blushing she handed me a towel " thank you" I said and walked into the bathroom I turned on the cold water and let it pour on gray hair fell over my head and flattened I sighed deeply " I'm must be some sort of pedophile" I muttered to myself._  
kitchii's p.o.v.-_

I walked around the apartment I went toward my room and woke up hana " hana hana he he saw me n-naked" I said almost to tears hana looked at me " what are you blubbering about ?" she asked " junpei saw me naked" I said frowning " well someones a little pedophile " she said looking at me.

I decided that hana was no help I walked out of my room and toward the shower their stood junpei a towel around his waist he had a flat toned stomach and chest he was slender and braod shoulders I blushed and looked down " oh sorry umm you can borrow some of my brother's clothes " I said and walked by him and toward my brotrher's room he grabbed me by the shoulder as I passed him and he held me still and leaned into me he kissed my lips I blushed all shades of red. What were these feeling were they love or just embarrassment why did I like kissing his cold lips. Why did I want to hug even though he was so strange. I kissed him back I can't believe I did that I kissed him back his hands fell from my shoulders to around my waist I rubbed my hands along the wounds on his shoulders before I streached to lock my hands around the back of his neck.

Suddenly I heard the door open and in the doorway stood my brother " kitchii I got the first aid kit also ikuto said to go to the hospital later on today to see….the ……baby" he looked at us shocked we pulled away from eachother " I'll kill him I'll kill him" my brother screamed and lunged at junpei I grabbed him by the waist and held him back " stop it iruto stop!! I like junpei I like him don't blame him blame me" I said and he stoped struggleing her pushed me away and junpei caught me before I fell to the ground.

" whatever then if you like this idiot th-then just leave me alone and continue making out " he said an thru the bag with the first aid kit at the wall I looked at junpei and blushed red then I looked at my brother who went into his room slameing the door behind him. I looked at junpei. He was stareing at me with those beautiful green . I ran to my brother door and started banging " onii-chan onii-chan " I said looking at the door.

Iruto's room iruto's p.o.v. –

I looked at the posters and pictures on my wall their was one special picture that hung above my head . it was a picture of my mother my father and me along with my little sister this was token right before our family was destroyed my mom had the same face as kitchii except with long brown hair and blue eyes my father looked a lot like a older version of ikuto but he was taller. I was just a kid a small kid who always loved his sister and a sister who would soon grow up and leave the brother behind. I heard the knocking at the door " kitchii leave me alone " I yelled

"no I won't " she screamed and opened the door she ran in " onii chan " she said " onii-chan please forgive me" she said looking at me. I looked at her " I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him he's….. he's taking my sister away. I always used to be the one to save you but now he's here he's taking care of you" I said looking at the picture I touched the place were my sister's face was. She camed on my bed and hugged me " stupid onii-chan no one can ever replace you I love you more then anyone In the world and no one will change that." She said and kissed my cheek " but how can I trust that guy with you your my little sister I don't know if I can accept the fact teht your growing up" I said to her looking at her.

She took the picture of us and our parents and looked at it." you know I don't remember them at all all my life I've never had parents I've only had you I couldn't ever replace that or change that I love you onii-chan" i looked at my sister I gave a her a hug " If he really makes you happy and he never brakes up at you then I guess I can allow it but I swear of he makes you cry ever or hurts you I'll tear him to shreds" we both laughed and headed outside after kitchii grabed a shirt and pants for junpei .

We walked out " here junpei you can go change into these they should fit" she said handing them to him. He smiled and walked off to the bathroom and started changing .

Kitchii gave me the look which meant you should talk to him or something. I groaned and walked to the door and knocked " hey uhh junpei dude I'm sorry I've been attacking you all day" I said to the door no response " I understand that you and my sister have mutual feelings and that you're a item" I said again no response " are you in there?" I asked.

" yeah I heard you " he said coldly

" so uhh dude I was wondering would ou like to go with me and kitchii to the hospital my cousin's wife just gave birth not too long ago and well they said for you to come" I said getting annoyed

" sure whatever" he walked out the bathroom door

"Kitchii get you coat one were going to see the baby " I yelled and she excitedly ran out the door to the car forgetting her coat me puck , junpei and his chara and hana all walked out after her she was already in the car in the back seat the chara took shot gun and got associated while kitchii and junpei sat in the back kitchii was blushing which made me sick.

_To be continued _


	10. confession time car trouble and big news

At the hospital junpei's p.o.v.-

I looked out the window I couldn't look at kitchii not only was she too cute b ut I couldn't do it the girl I liked- no loved said she liked me. And the brother no longer wanted to kill me I was shocked and happy.

We were in the hospital parking lot walking toward the hospital as we entered and kitchii told the people who we were so we could visit I got glars from iruto something told me hadn't compl;etly accepted me as we walked down the hall into the room we saw ikuto and his wife huddled over a beautiful baby boy with pink hair and purple eyes he was cute .

"so what are you naming him?" asked kitchii

They both looked at us " we've thought hard about this and decided that we'd name him kikuro" said amu smiling.

" that's such a cute name " said kitchii with a smile

" congratulations'" I said without a smile. they all smiled and ikuto looked at iruto and kitchii.

" I know this is sudden you guys but I need to tell you this now me and amu and kikuro are going to be leaveing for a while about year actually for my violin career so you guys will be alone for a long time " he said to them

I saw kitchii and iruto's jaws drop "wait wiat wait were both under the age of eighteen you can't do that" said kitchiii

" hmm that's a good point we need to find a sitter tyoski –san how old are you" said amu I looked at them  
" I'm not sure " I answered honestly " but I'm at least eighteen" I answered honestly again I never had parents I was found on a boat couple years ago with memory loss I only remember my name aprently my parents died on the boat when they searched my name so yeah I never really knew them when they found me they did a intelegnce test that said I was in about 11th grade and I can speak English and german along with Japanese. It was strange but that's my life for you n anut shell its been two year since I was found so I was over the age of eighteen leagally .

I looked at them they were stareing at me " it's a really long story " I said to them

" well do you think you could watch over them till april? That's when iruto turns eighteen " I shrugged and looked at kitchii " sure " I said sighing I was really happy actually. They smiled

" thank you" they said I looked at iruto he didn't look too happy

Soo we said our good bye's tehyw ere going to stay in the hospital and then go on they're trip they already had things packed we started walking to the car as junpei started the engine their was a strabneg noise " crap" he yelled.

"The cars busted guys" he said

"what are you going to do?" asked kitchii

" I'm gonna call triple A and get them to tow this to a garage you guys can just walk home sorry I'll be home later " he said looking at us unhappily

"okay onii-chan" said kitchii and opened the car door and got out I shrugged and got out too.

Kitchii's p.o.v.-

I walked along the road I looked up at junpei every once in a while he looked back and I blushed and turned away. After about t he fith time I did that I slipped o n some ice he caught me but my ankle made a cracking noise " ahh" I said takeing a step " ahh" I took another m y ankle was definitely sprained.

" whats the matter ?" asked junpei " hurt your ankle?" he questioned I shook my head " no " I lied

"your lyeing " he said and kneeled down in front of me " get on" he said and I frowned " fine" I climbed on his back he started walking " thank you junpei" I said leaning my head on his back he was cold and icy it was a few more minutes with silence an then I couldn't take it idecided I wanted to find out more about him "junpei, can you tell me why you don't know how old you are?" I asked

" it's a long story you don't want to hear it" he replied

"yes I do plus its a long walk" I argued and he sighed

" about two years ago I was found on a boat after a storm I lost all my memories except for my name and when they searched my name they found out my parents had been found about a week earlier on the shore I was a orphan who didn't rember anything ever sinc et hen easter's adopted me making me their new project." He said icily

" wow that's so sad I lost my parents when iw as three easter killed them I don't rember them at all except for the song my mother used to sing to me and the pictures my dad used to paint, I know it sounds mean but I honestly don't really care much I mean I've always had my onii-chan to be there for me "I said and looked at him

" your lucky having someone who cares about you that much is really lucky" he said in monotone

" I know I am." I said " junpei….do you like me?" I said blushing I saw him flinch a little and I blushed

" uhh i think I love you actually" he said in a cool tone and I smiled and leaned forward as far as I could and kissed his lips he stopped walking and I could feel him kiss me back. I smiled " I think I love you too!" he smiled while looking down. He started walking again. I felt myself fall asleep on his cold back as he carried me.

Junpei's p.o.v.-

I kept walking calmly as kitchii slept on my back she was warm it made me sleepy in about a hour I was at the apartment I walked in and went to her bedroom and set her down on her bed. I hugged her she was warm and it made me feel good I laid down on the bed her in my arms her head on my chest it felt so right so perfect so warm we slept together on the covers. Until iruto found us later that night when he came back his car was fixed but he hates me again not enough to kill me though.

To be continued

**Baka : I know this is short that because en ext chpapy is gonna be fun **

**Ikuto: face it you were lazy**

**Amu: your the lazy one**

**Baka were all lazy lets just face it **

**Ikuto: baka don't; own shit **


	11. new Oc's and a strange man

Kitchii's bed room early mourning kitchii's p.o.v.-

I woke up in my bed junpei was next to me his arms wrapped around me. Ever since ikuto and amu left three weeks ago we have been doing this every night but we haven't done anything strange we just slept. he made the ultimate pillow!

I walked over to hana's egg and suo's egg and flicked them open they're eyes flickered open. I smiled " good mourning" I whispered I didn'twant to wake junpei up. They nodded I started getting dressed I pulled out my school uniform top and blazer and cap and skirt. I put them on and turned to my wall where my shoes were and put them on. I heard a snicker.

I looked over my shoulder junpei was sitting up in my bead I blushed red when I looked at his shirtless body with those low jean pants witch showed lots of stomach " what?" I asked he smiled " nothing its just fun watching you get dressed." He said smirking. I hit him over the head and looked at him " go get dressed for school todays important "okay "he said and kissed my lips softly before walking out.

You know over the past three weeks I've learned a lot about junpei. I learned that he's a little bit of a perv even when he isn't in chara change form I learned that he liked salty food. I learned that his kisses taste like cold chocolate ice cream. I learned that he really like me a lot and he likes when I hug him. I learned that he likes music and likes to sing the songs while he listened I learned that I also liked to listen to him sing he had a amazeing voice. I learned that he really has no clue about his past.

I sighed and went outside I wasn't feeling hungry this mourning I sighed as I put a few poptarts in the toaster and waited for them to cook. My brother came out groggily I giggled " onii-chan your hair is messed up" I said and grunted the toaster tinge and I handed him two he ate the smore pop tart in one bite junpei walked out and smiled I handed him two pop tarts as well. He smiled hana floated over sleepily to my shoulder followed by suo and puck " good mourning " I said to the sleepy charas and they grunted all at once.

" we should get going we have to meet the new guardians since the old guardians kinda quite." Said iruto as he stood up and nodded apparentkly according to tsukasa junpei was going to be the new joker which was totally cool.

Walking toward school junpei's p.o.v.-

I walked calmyly and coolly as kitchii leaned on my arm I think she was tired and half asleep I didn't min being her pillow I was happy to be her anything I locked at the key in my pocket though it was glimmering I wonder if this lock could really make me happy if it could make kitchii love me forever. I looked down at kitchiis who had stopped moveing. I smirked and laughed I couldn't believe it she had fallen asleep while walking. I looked at iruto " I'll carry her" I said and he nodded he had a guitar on his back so he couldn't exactly carry her I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her toward the school's garden gate. Were a girl and a boy stood the girl had light magenta hair and blue shimery eyes she had a guitar case on her back that rose above her head . The boy was tall but shorter then me he had jet black hair that was spiky he had scarlet red eyes. They were both wearing middle school uniforms.

Me and iruto approached them " hello " said iruto " hello " I said and they looked at us

" I'm king iruto tsukiyomi this is joker junpei tyoski" he said pointing to me and they looked at us the boy crouched down and looked up I wasn't sure at what "is this chick with the lily panties that your carrying the queen?" asked the boy

I glared at him and kicked him semi- lightly in the gut he was lucky I did because if I didn't I think iruto would have killed him.

" yes she is her name is kitchii tsukiyomi he's his sister and my GIRLFRIEND" I said to him and he nodded " she's cute" he said and I glared at him

" don't cross me kid" I said looking at him the girl stepped infront of him " sorry my brother's a isiot and a flirt hello I'm kiki osowara and he's renge osowara I'km ace and he's jack I believe." She said smiling.

" well okay " I grumbled " this is my chara suo" I said nodding toward suo

" and this is my chara puck " said iruto

" and I'm hana little miss sleeping beauty's chara " said ahna with a bow the nodded and renge got up form the ground

" this is beat my chara" he said as a small little figure emerged from his shoulder holding drumsticks in his hands he had a little mowhawk.

"and this is my chara base" said kiki and small little girl with a base guitar in her hands floated from behind her skirt

I looked ta them they all played music well iruto renge and kiki did. It was strange. I carried kitchii into the garden as they talked music I placed kitchii in a chair and let her sleep as the meeting commenced " so umm we've had some trouble with easter in the last month it seems so I think we should always travel in groups because we don't want another inciden t like what happened before " said iruto aas I dazed off trying not to stare at kitchii or glare at Renge for stareing at kitchii.i heard a tap on my shoulder " yo dude were done here" said iruto.

I looked over at kitchii she and slept thru the whole meeting I poked her " upsee daisy sleeping beauty" I said and she stirred I chuckled and poked her again. She opened her eyes groggily and . " get to class" I aid and she shot up like arrow

" oh I'm gonna be late" she said and I looked at her " iruto walk the newbs to the middle schoo while I walk kitchii to the elementary school" I said with a smirk

"Okay" said iruto he was too busy talking to kiki to care about what I was actually saying he seemed to like her.

As we started walking toward the garden's exit we heard a " wait wiat wait wait lily panties is in elementary school? But hse's like a freaking c-cup?" said renge I turned around and glared at him I wanted to lunge at his throat. I saw kitchii blush and cover her chest up " come on kitchii lets go" I said nad picked her up and threw her over my shoulder she was still blushing I could tell. I let her down outside the garden and walked her toward the high school out of the corner of my eye I could see renge following us.

I pushed kitchii to the was and started kissing her people stared but I didn't care I wanted to show him that kitchii was mine and I wouldn't give her upi forced my tongue into her mouth " ahhhh" she moaned and I kissed her neck sucking on it giving her a hickey.

" stop junpei " kitchii said I could tell she was embarrassed she tried to push me off but I just forced her back. I ran my hands along her body sliping my hand up her shirt and fiddled with the hook of her bra while pulling on her panties with the other.

" s-stop it " she said again " stop it now I don't want this"she said I looked at her and then at renge who stood their wide eyed I glared at him and he turned the other way and walked away he had gotten the message I looked down at kitchii she was holding her hand up to her mouth her face was as red as a tomato and she was crying I couldn't believe it crying.

I made her cry I made her cry." I'm I'm sorry " I said  
she looked at me "wh-whatever just go" she said and pushed me away and walked away. I looked around I ran to m school I can't believe it I'm a freaking monster.

Math class kitchii;s p.o.v.-

I ran to class I was so embarrassed I can't believe it what he did to me in front of everyone so embarrassing I looked at my friends the y gave me a look like 'wow she's such a slut' I walked to my desk aand sat down he tohed my bra and got it had unhooked my panties they were all bunched up and uncomfortable my skirt was back wards my shirt under my cape it was all unbuttoned so embarrassing.

I pulled o ut my math book and looked down all the equations and things were so strange. I hated how he did all those things so coldly with out any regard for my feelings I'm only a twelve year old girl I'm not ready for all those things. I felt cold glares from all the girls staring at me. I whipped my eyes which were very teary. Math class and all the other classes seemed to drag on finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch everyone was stareing at me I walked out of the class room and toward the back of t he building I sat their I didn't eat the bento I made I didn't want anything I wish hana was here but she and the other charas stuck around the garden.

I heard foot steps I looked up I had been stareing at the ground thru the gaps in between my legs. There were three upper classmen they wer en ormal students though they looked at me one of them placed his hand against the wall that I was siting against he looked down at me " hey you're the girl from this mourning the one who was making-out with the high schooler." he and his friends laughed I looked down and ignored them one of them kneeled down so they were at eye level he puckerd his lips and said " hey how bout you give me a little treat as well come on" he said and looked away " yeah right go away " I screeched. On of them grabbed my hair where it was close to my head and pulled me up so I was standing I tried to hit them but the other two grabbed my arms " come on we aren't good enough for you? " asked one as he let go of my hair and grabbed my face by the chin.

" you t hink your pretty hot shit don't you?" said another and he grabbed my chest squeezing tightly. " stop it let me go" I said and they laughed as I kicked and struggled.

" you need to stay in your place girly" said another as he pulled my shirt poping off several buttons.

"J-J-JUNPEI!!" I screamed tears sprung from my eyes " J-JUNPEI!!!!" I screamed I looked down he didn't come I thought he would save me but he didn't.

Sudden;y everything stoped their was a tall shadow towering over me I looked up " junpei " I said and tried to get free so I could hug him so he could make me feel better. But I couldn't.

" hey get outa here where trying to use this slut" said one of the boys and junpei gave them a nasty glare " go now before you regret it." he said icilyt looking at the ground, clenching his fists.

" who's gonna make us " said one of the boys and junpei shot up their was fire in his eyes her grabbed the boy by the callar and pinned him against the wall "I said go before you regret it " he said angrily as he punched the wall near the boys head. The boy shook and theey all let me drop to the ground with thud and ran away.

Junpei looked at me he was steaming with anger. He bent down and looked at me " are you okay??" he asked still steaming with anger.

" yeah I think so" I said and he looked at me

" good" he sounded releived he put his arms around me and hugged me to his chest I couldn't help but hugged him back I cried iinto his short a little I was so worried I thought I thought somebody other then junpei was going to kiss me someone other then junpei was going to touch me. It scared me I only want junpei to do those things. Junpei looked at me " why are you crying ?" he asked.

" I-I –I was a-afraid that someone other then you was going to kiss me and t-touch me" I said muffeled by his shirt. I felt his hug tighten our bodies wer e pressed against eachother " I would never let anyone do that to you I would die before I let them hurt you or touch you ." he almost screamed.

Everything quieted down for a few minutes junpei fixed my clothes and made sure I was fine. I sat in between the gap of his legs as he straightened the tangles in my hair that were caused by the boys .

"I'm sorry about this mourning it was just that new jack he, he liked you and was a pervert and I wanted too make sure that he knew that he couldn't have you" he said wile adjusting the lily in my hair. I blushed and looked at him he looked at me and then back at my hair " tonight I'll take you out okay? To make up for this mourning?" he said and my face l it up I was so happy I'd never been on a date before what should I wear what should I do with my hair. " really really? I asked and he looked at me " yeah" he said " that's so awesome I can't wait" I stood up and bent over h im I kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tonight then okay I have class now" I said and started running toward the school happily. I walked to my home economics class and took my seat everyone stayed away from me but I didn't care. I had a date with my wonderful boyfriend the home economics teacher told us we were making cookies to day and that we had to pair up with people I was left out and had to work alone but I didn't care. I had a date with my boyfriend.

I was takeing out my cookies and bringing then to the teacher when someone stuck out they're foot I tripped and fell my cookies went everywhere. " aww princess slutty tripped and lost her cookies hey maybe one of the guys could get a hand job is they helped her up." I looked up it was saya she was one of my friends the other day I looked at my cookies. " hey why don't you eat them? I mean I bet your m outh's been in dirtier places" said another girl picking up a cookie off the floor and throwing it at my forehead I looked at her with a cold icy glare and stood u p I picked my cookie off the floor and dumped them in the trash ignoreing them all at the end of the class the teacher told me I would be receiving a F for the day for not handing in a assignment. I sighed .

The rest of the day dragged on I got home later that day after the gaurdian's meeting I was in my room talking about what to whear on the date.

" I told you wear the jean skirt with the black fish nets and the playgirl shirt with the escape the fate hoodie. Wear your hair up and to the side. With a black ribbon so that it matches you black high heeled swayed boots." Said ahna and I looked at her " but I don't walk good in high heels and the fishnets look kinda slutty" I said and she looked at me " no they only look slutty on girls who hike they're skirts up so they can seen they're panties and if you wear high heels then you'll have to lean on him its perfect" she said and I finally got it " oh okay what about underwear?" I asked and she smirked " I thought you'd ask" she pulled out some panties covered in bows and lilies and a bra that had the same design I smiled " yay " I said and got changed . and walked outside of my room junpei sat on the couch he was wearing a coat and a tokio hotel t-shirt and jeans which were low enough so that you could see his boxer's poke out he was dressed like he always did and he always looked good.

I saw him look at me for a moment and then stand up he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the house. And so started our date.

Junpei's p.o.v.-

When I saw kitchii come out I thought I was gonna pass out she was so beautiful she was perfect I pulled her out of the apartment. As we walked the street I noticed she was having trouble walking , twelve year olds weren't meant to wear high heels. I smiled " you can lean on me if you want" I said and she blushed she took my hand and leaned on me while walking we needed to stay in tune and in rhythm while walking. " okay so where do you wanna go anywhere you want I'll take you" I said an d she looked around. I heard her stomach growl." Would you like to go get something to eat? Since your stomach sounds pretty hungry."I said with a smirk and she looked at me and blushed.

" well okay" I walked her into the closest wendy's and sat her down in a booth. I went to the counter and ordered a meal for the two of us their was a lot of stuff that I ordered I'd figured I might as well get everything since I didn't ask her what she wanted. I put the tray on the table " eat whatever I don't know what you want." I said and she looked at the food their were two large fries I saw her pull a big lkong one out and put the top in her mouth and nibbled on it. I chuckled she really was super cute. I smiled and took my own French fry I ate it happily. She looked at me and smiled " what?" she asked.

"nothing you just look cute when you nibbled on that French fry" I said with a shrug and continued eating I could she was blushing. We ate are food while talking about random things it was fun. Just being near was fun.

A little later kitchii's p.o.v.-

We walked the streets we had eaten a lot of food and played games at arcade, junpei took me to a flower store and bought me a tiger lily it was beautiful I spun the one flower in my hand as I wiffed it whil hanging on junpei's arm as we talked.

" so the guy was like wow i can't believe the people I'll sleep with when I'm drunk let alone talk too" he said and I let out a giggled I felt something hard hit me and looked up their was a man that was as tall as junpei's shoulder and as wide as me and junpei put together I looked at junpei as he looked at the man.

Junpei was holding his head like he had a bad head ache andi heard the man let out a chuckle " well if it isn't junpei I thought I killed you on the boat?" he said and I shuddered was this related to the boat accident were junpei lost all his memories? I looked at junpei his head hurt.

" so junpei who is this girl your girlfriend? She's almost as pretty as kakoi." He said and I looked at him " kakoi" muttered junpei and grabbed his head in pain he collapsed to his knee's " junpei " I said and kneeled down next to him " are you okay?" I turned to the man " go away " I screeched and glared at him " aren't you a feisty one " her said and I kicked him in the shin. Soon the crowd g=dragged t he man away I looked at junpei who looked like he was in great pain as he sat there.

"junpei junpei come on lets go home" I said and he looked u p at me I helped him up he leaned on my shoulders as we walked home.

To be continued

**Baka:Listen I own nothing**

**Ikuto : if she did she could probly write a better story then this **


	12. junpei's memories

✖ Junpei's p.o.v.-

I leaned on kicthii as she practiacally dragged me home my head was hurting so much that man kakoi?i kept seeing that guy he was pushing a girl with similar hair and eye color to mine against a wall he was……raping her. The girl she was yelling my name telling me to help.

Kitchii put me on the couch and looked at me " are you okay?" she asked I looked up at her " yeah I'm fine I just need to rest" I said and she looked at me " well I'll get you a blanket and something to eat " she said I could tell she was trying not to ask me all sorts of questions. She brought me some toast with jam on it and a glass of ice cold water and a blasnket she put the food on a table next to the couch and put the blanket over me. She sat down and looked at me worridley as I struggled with my headache's seeing flashes of that same girl and she was smileing and laughing with me we were palying agmes she was younger at those times and so was i.

"junpei? Who was that guy?" she asked looking at me showing she was concerned " he seems kinda scary and dangerous." She said looking at me from across the room

" I don't know I said with a sigh but when he said something about a kakoi i-I kept getting these images in my brain like flash backs" I said looking at her she looked at me.

" ummm ever think that you might I dun know be getting your memories back? From before the boat thing." She said looking at me I had thought about that possibility but I don't think I like it. bcause if that memory is tru then that means I couldn't save my own sister .

I let out a deep sigh " maybe" I said looking down I tried thinking. I tried to think of that girl suddenly aore memories came this time they were donners of four me the girl and two others who appeared to be my parents. Their were a couple of Christmas and holidays and a few of long talks all this was my past but it wasn't complete I still couldn't rember the names the likes the dislikes that and other important stuff. I grabbed my head in pain all these things flodded to my brain like over stuffed closet that had just been opened but out of all those jumbled images one stood out it was of me and that girl at a very young age onm a stage she was playing piano and I was singing. this girl she was beautiful I wonder I need to find out more about her. I needed ro find that guy. Soon everything went dark and I guess this was my brains way of telling me that I needed to rest to process these things as I slept the memories became clearer and clearer but those shards of broken time I didn't know what they ment who was that girl was she a close friend ?a cousin? a sibling? Maybe a girl friend? I needed to find out soon or else it was going to kill me.

I woke up several hours later kitchii was leaning on m y chest sleeping I tried not to stir I didn't want to wake her I looked at her this girl was strange, naïve, innocent and yet she was so beautiful and so wonderful most people think that people like her are a pain but I find it enlightening around her you can act like yourself and be happy. I looked at her and ran my fingers thru her long hair I quickly picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to her room. I wanted her to sleep soundly. I put her in the bed and covered her in a blanket I was about to walk away I was going to look for that guy again so I could get some answers when I felt a tug on my shirt I looked over kitchii was still half asleep and looking at me with a tired expression. " don't go stay here" she mumbled in her half consciousness state. I looked at her " don't worry I'll be in the other room no need to worry" I lied flashing a fake smile before kissing her forehead and exiting her room.

I grabbed my coat and tried to leave as quietly and as possible after I left I sprinted out into the streets my eyes scowering the place looking for everything I wanted to find that guys whatever he was he did something to me in my past and I wanted to find out.

Kitchii's p.o.v.-

I can't believe it he lied to me he said he would be in the other room how stupid and naïve does he think I am. I followed him closely as he went into sleezy bars and misteriosu places hana was on my shoulder telling me that I shouldn't be doing this. I knew what he was looking for too that guy from before I expected this from the start that guy had something that junpei wanted, information.

As junpei entered another club I kept my ear pressed to the door for the sign of any trouble. Blocking the exit for people who wanted to enter. " hey lady outa the way" said a gruph and annoyed " oh sorry I said and turned around it was the guy the guy from before. I looked at him opened mouth.

" hey you're the cute little girl from before the one with junpei. The one who kicked me in the shin. You little brat." He said he was obviously drunk he raised his hand ready to slap me I braced myself for the impact I closed my eyes shut tight but a few minutes went by nothing I looked up and saw junoei he looked really really angry he twisted the mans hand around " don't you touch her" he said and I looked at and then at the man as he screamed .

" your sure a lot stronger now then you were two years ago" junpei released him with a spaced out look in his eyes like he didn't know what he was doing

" who are you how do you know junpei" I yelled protectively and the man glared at me.

" why don't you ask the whimp junpei" the man said and I looked at him " junpei can't remember anything from more then two years ago stupid " I screeched the man smiled. Junpei was completely spaced out.

" so junpei can't remember kakoi or me or his family?" questioned the man.

" no he-" I was cut off by junpei grabbed in the man by his neck

" correction I didn't but I do now kakoi she was my sister she was my best friend y-you killed her you freaking monster you killed my whole family you bastard" he yelled pinning the man to the wall " I'll kill you neiji" he screamed I could see tears running down his cheeks . he started beating the man.

" junpei stop " I screamed and put my arms around him he pushed me away " get pout of here kitchii you don't understand this this guy he killed my whole family and I'm the only one who can avenge them" he screamed at me his eyes burning with anger and sadness. I looked at him.

" but I do understand junpei I do, remember how I told you I didn't really care that easter killed m y mom and dad I lied I always try to put on that peaceful front but sometimes I wish I could kill them but I know that wouldn't make it right just because easter killed my family dose't mean I should kill them. It hurts inside right? The place in your heart with all the memories of them? It's a giant whole that never gets smaller and never gets repaired " I said chokeing back tears and whipeing my eyes with my clenched fists. " if you kill him you'll be just as bad as him" I said looking at him " and I don't love any person cruel enough to intentionally take another persons life" I said looking at him he looked me he walked forward he pulled me into his chest and nuzzled his face into my neck and cried I cried into his shirt.

✖a few hours later iruto's .

" wait wiat wait my sister's body was never found? Is she dead or alive then? I need to know " I told them and they looked at me " well were going to interrogate him so we'll call you when we know" said the police officer. I looked at him and sighed " okay" I said and looked at kitchii who was standing behind me hiding slightly she didn't really like the whole scene that was unfolding she looked at me clutching my shirt.

" so your sister might be alive?" she asked " yeah " I said to day had been a stressful day I hadn't slept all night and I was sleepy.

" well that's good isn't it do you think that I could meet her if she is alive when they find her?" she asked smileing happily and I smirked " you'll be the first to meet her " I said and started walking her back home. We walked home to the house where we slept on the couch together till noon the next day.


	13. kakoi and random things

✖ junpei'sp.o.v, 

I looked at kitchii she was sleeping on top of me. I shook her lightly she looked up at me sleepily. I sighed " come on" looked at the clock " its already noon" I said and she looked at me wide eyes

" oh no we missed school" she said worriedly as she stood up " its fine you have perfect attendance anyways" I said sitting up and pulled her in for a kiss. She blushed and kissed back reluctantly. I smiled and let her sit on my lip as we kissed her hands were placed firmly on my chest not pushing me off but feeling.

I rubbed one of my hands on her thigh. Soon I was on top of her on the floor are lips never leaving each other. I pants were un zippered and her shirt was off. God she looked so beautiful her cheeks flushed red and her hair spread out across the floor I kissed her pressing my lips into her as I heard a small moan escape her lips.Suddenly the phone rang** " **damn it I was so close" I mubled and kitchii blushed I walked over to the phone and picked it up " hello?" I said in a grumpy tone.

" hello is their a junpei tyoski there?" said the voice

" your speaking t o him how may I help you?" I said

" this is the police we found your sister alive. And we would like to return her to your care" I nearly dropped the phone

" y-yyes I said where should I pick her up?" I asked estatically

" umm the police station were holding her here in the interrogation room" said the man I smiled " I'll be their in half an hour " I said hanging up the phone I started jumping up and down happily.

Kitchii sat up and looked at me " what up?" she asked and I smiled " They found her they found her kitchii we have to go" I said zipping up my zipper kitchii put her shirt back on sloppily. I grabbed her hand and started running " we have to go to the police station" I yelled and she laughed

" okay okay" she said as we ran hand in hand toward the police station as fast as we could when I we got their I ran up to the front desk.

" my sister where is she" I said huffing and puffing

" name?" said the cop

" kakoi tyoski" I said smileing happily kakoi it had been a long time since I said that knowing tehtrue meaning of it.

" interrogation room one " said the cop and I nodded I pulled kitchii toward the room I looked at the door and then at kitchii I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it open. I gave the door a push and it flew open. In the corner sat a girl with short gray hair that hadn't been cut properly in a long time I t was uneven and just plain wrong she was huddled in a ball she was dirty and looked fragile I walked over to her slowly I squeezed kitchii's hand nervously " it gonna be fine" she whispered and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I let go of her hand and walked over to the fragile girl that was my sister my little sister. I sat down in front of her and looked at her " kakoi?" I said and she looked up her eyes they were green like mine but they had lost the glimmer of life and joy that they had in my memories

" kakoi its me your brother junpei" I stated and she looked at me with a distant look in her eyes " I'm sorry " I said looking at her " I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him" I said honestly and she looked at me.

" junpei" she said her voice was just as sweet as in my memories. " junpei it wasn't your fault" she said looking down.

" he was evil " I said and she nodded " i-I want you to know I don't care about what he did to you" I said looking at her she smiled at me she was still dead in her eyes though I looked at her and reached out my arms she came running in and sobbed into my shirt " junpei thank you thank you for saveing me" she said " its okay kakoi I'm here now and I won't let you go ever again I promise" I said and rubbed her back. She looked up at me teary eyed I kissed her forehead " I promise you'll never be hurt like that again" I said and she looked at me and nodded.

I looked at kitchii she stood their smileing happily at me and my sister.

" kakoi I would like you to meet someone very important to me " I said blushing and gestured to kitchii " this is my girlfriend kitchii tsukiyomi" I said and looked away and suo poked out from my pocket " its all thanks to me that they met" he said smileing devilishly hana floated out of kitchii's pocket " yeah right it was fate that they met they'll be together forever" said hana and I chuckled at they're argument " yeah you remember suo right? This is hana kitchii's guardian chara" I said laughing

And kakoi smiled still her eyes were dead it saddened me kitchii ran up to kakoi " hello kakoi I hope we can be good friends your welcome to stay at my house with your brother and my brother it will be a lot of fun " said kitchii smileing happily suddenly a little chara girl with bright pink hair and blue shimmering eyes she had a piano tie and was wearing a cute skirt came out " hey hey back off people kakoi's been thru a lot today" said the little chara

kakoi looked up at me "this is trinity my guardian chara like suo and hana" she said smileing weakly her eyes still dead.

" trinity's right how bout we get kakoi home and let her rest she could use it" I said and hana suo and kitchii nodded.

One week later kakoi's p.o.v.-

Apparently today is my first day of seiyo accademy I was going to be part of the guardians just for rotection needs. I couldn't believe that my brothers girlfriend was actually two years younger then me it was shocking. Even though were in the same grade since I was in captivity for two years. Today I was going to meet the rest of the guardians they were all informed on my situation and I could be myself. Like I would be anyway. But anyways I was really surprised when I met kitchii's brother I was even more surprised that he had no idea what the situation was but he was pretty cool. This place seems like fun kitchii's nice and my brother as really nice I just hope I don't bother him.

I grabbed my crisp elementary school uniform and put it on I was going to leave for school with my new makeshift family . I watched as kitchii handed us all poptarts and we all started for the door everyone was talking together I felt uncomfortable. As we got closer to my new school I looked around we all entered a garden were two people stood one was a girl with what looked like a guitar case and a boy who looked really lazy.

"everyone this is kakoi she's going to be part of the guardians too " I looked at iruto who was saying this and then back at t he people

" hello" I said shyly

" hello I'm kiki I'm the ace and iruto's girlfriend" I looked around junpei's and kitchii's jaws dropped

" hehe did I forget to tell you guys sorry I really like kiki so I asked her out last meeting and we've been dateing since" said iruto I chuckled.

" this is my brother renge " said the girl pointing to the boy

" hello" I said and he looked at me

" yo" he was stareing at my me " you're a b-cup right?" he said na di blushed bright red " what" I screeched and covered my chest with my book bag.

" I was just kidding your defiantly no bigger thena a-cup" he said and sat down in the chair I saw kiki whack him off the head with hard fist " don't make her feel uncomfortable" she yelled " whatever " he replied we all sat down.

" okay first issue, winter break is started tomorrow and the festival is tomorrow as the whole seiyo escalator school's rep's we must organize something and I was thinking either a dime toss with prizes or a small show" said iruto and people looked at him " no show" everyone said at the same time

" aww oh well I guess we'll just do the dime toss we'll work in two people shifts first shift will b e me and kiki" he looked at my brother and kitchii " second shift will be kitchii and junpei" he looked at me and renge " third shift will be renge and kakoi okay?" I looked at renge nervously " okay" I said shyly andthat was the end of the meeting the rest of the day went by quickly I waqs in all of kitchii's classes which was good since I had someone I knew. The day ended and we went to the afternoon meeting.

Kitchii's p.o.v.-

I looked around happily iruto came in he looked slightly troubled with a touch of happiness. " guys we can't do the dime toss their was a little trouble and it was token by the fish market down by the square were gonna have to do a show so any ideas?" he said and I heard everyone includeing my self scream" nooooooooooo"

"I know I know but hey its fine were just going on before the real act just for spirit " said iruto and we all sighed

" so what are we going to do? " asked kakoi

" how bout we do music " said kiki

" yeah iruto plays guitar I play drums kiki plays base that'll work great except none of us can sing" said renge

"well….. I play piano and junpei can sing pretty well" said kakoi

" no I can't yelled junpei" he blushed

" yes you can " I sad i smiling " I've heard you" I added and he looked at me and sighed

" fine I'll sing but I get to pick the songs" he said

And everyone smiled.

" hey what are you gonna do kitchii?" asked kakoi

" well I can't sing or play any instruments so uhh I don't know maybe I could just manage okay?" I said and everyone nodded as if it were fine

" okay so we'll play until the day I die by story of the year gat it?" said junpei and we all nodded

" maybe you guys should practice a little " I recommended " because we want to get it right I'm sure we could use the auditorium in the elementary school " I added and they looked at me " okay lets go " said iruto" and we marched off to the auditorium.

I helped set up the piano and the amps for the base and guitar we pulled out some drums which were used for comedy night and renge had his own drum sticks which made things easier "okay lets go people" I said and sat down in the front row of the auditorium

The guitar and base started out kakoi goes on the piano following in sync with the rest

"_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die_  
I'll spill my heart for you " said junpei's cool and calm voice the drums jump in everything sounded perfect. Everyone was totally in sync I kinda wished I could be part of it I kinda wish I could stand up their and sing with everyone but I knew I wasn't good enough

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does.  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll Take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cuz I know I still do.  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
So Tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!!!!!!!  
My hands are at your throat_  
_And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do,  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes.  
Until the day I die _

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!!!! _

They finished off strong and then looked at me I was dazzeled by how perfect they wer e junpei's voice was beautiful and apealing I couldn't help but stare.

" how were we?" asked reneg a tad agrivated

" oh you guys were great just wonderful" I said smileing they looked at me and shrugged.

We started putting things back and were happy we didn't have to be back at school for a little while so I was happy. I smiled as everyone walked home happily .  
_to be continued_


	14. music a spark of romance and trouble

_The festival iruto's p.o.v.-_

" _okay listen guys we have about three hours till the show they'll be running karaoke where we'll be performing before and after us so if you want go swing by and enjoy yourself till we need to go perform okay. I said pulling at my shirt I looked at kiki she was so pretty in her kimono. Kitchii, junpei, reneg and kakoi all walked off in one four person group. _

_I grabbed kiki's hand and she smiled we walked over to a prize booth " hey want me to win you a prize?" I asked curiously and she looked at me smileing her eyes dazzling in the evening light . " yes please please please" she said and I chuckled " okay I will" _

_I put money on the table " three balls please" I said and they nodded I grabbed one and looked at the milk bottles I thru the ball at the tower of waited milk bottles and the shook but didn't fall I sighed and took the second one and thru it harder this time it hit the counter man in the head " oops " I said and grabbed the last ball I thru it at the weighted milk bottles and it hit they swayed to the left and then to the right finally their was a crash and the bottles toppled over." Yes !!" I yelled doing a air fist pump and kiki jumped up and danced happily. _

'' _what do you want?" asked the vendor kiki pointed to a cute little puppy dog that would fit comfortably in her arms_

_I smiled and we started walking away happily my arm over her shoulder._

_kakoi's p.o.v. –_

_I can't believe I got separated from my brother and his girlfriend I was stuck with that pervert renge. I sighed as I walked in my kimono was a loan from kitchii it fit me well but it was tad tight and walking in my sandals was annoying. I looked at renge and he looked back at me " what do you wanna do?" he asked and I shrugged " well I guess we could just walk around and look." I answered and he shrugged and we looked around soon we passed the karaoke place I looked up on the stage and wonder. _

_Kitchii's p.o.v.-_

_I sat on the stage scared and blushing bright red as the words appeared on the karaoke machin. I blushed redder. And started to sing _

_What you've given me is more than I can say.  
Cause I don't know the words to thank you properly  
You pulled me from the grave and stood me on a hill  
And when I was afraid you made me still_

I saw junpei looking at me and turned away. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. As I sang this song was embarrassing and I knew my voice wasn't that good

For the love you bring  
Owe you everything  
For the breath you give  
You're my cause to live  
For everyhting under the sun  
I owe you one.

I said turning around to face junpei he was staring at me as I stood on the stage. I started to stare in his deep green eyes almost loseing myself he had such pretty eyes.

Chaos all around  
Explosions and fire  
You took me off the ground  
And lifted me higher.  
When trouble knew my name  
That was before you  
Now I'll never be the same  
Now that I know you.

For the love you bring  
Owe you everything  
For the breath you give  
You're my cause to live  
For the love you bring

We were I a deadlock I couldn't move my gaze from him and I couldn't move it was like my mouth was on auto pilot I didn't even no this song my mouth sung automatically in tune with the beat.

Owe you everyhting  
For the breath you give  
You're my cause to live,  
For everything under the sun  
I owe you one.

Oh oh

For the love you bring  
Owe you everything  
For the breath you give  
You're my cause to live  
For the love you bring  
Owe you everything  
For the breath you give  
You're my cause live  
For everything under the sun  
I owe you one.

I sang and t he words stopped coming on the screen. I sat their still stareing at junpei soon I felt a firm hand on my back and push me off the stage " come on people anyone else wanna come out show your talent or find out of you have any." Said the man operateing the karaoke as I fell only to land perfectly in junpei's ready arms I looked at him with a glazed out look I didn'teven feel embarrassed that I was being carried out of the crowd by junpei.

He carried me away from the kareoke place and looked at me " you lied to us" he said and I looked at him " about what?" I said an he smirked " you said you can't sing dureing the meeting yesterday you lied" he said and I looked at him " I can't sing that well not like you can and not like how everyone else can play instruments." I said blushing and kissed my forehead " what was that for?" I asked and he smiled " you're so cute you don't know how beautiful your voice really is I like it its sweet" he said looking at me and I smiled " thanks" I said and he looked at me we shared another warm kiss and then he said " hey want me to win you a stuffed animal?" and I smiled " sure " I said and we went running off

Kakoi's p.o.v.-

I can' believe what just happened kitchii sang beautifully and my brother had coaught her as she feel off t he stage it was strange I smiled not noticeing reneg ran up to the stage he grabbed the mic " okay people time to hear someone with talent" he said into the mic. I turned my head to the stage the music started rolling out." This goes out to a very lame girl named kakoi" he said pointing at me and my cheeks went bright red and he started singing.

_High rise, veins of the avenue  
Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue  
Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you  
Street lights glisten on the boulevard  
And cold nights make staying alert so hard  
For heavens sake, keep me awake so I wont be caught off guard_

his voice wasn't good actually it was horrible but he knew what he was saying.

_Clearly I am a passerby but Ill find a place to stay  
Dear pacific day, wont you take me away?  
Small town hearts of the New Year  
Brought down by gravity, crystal clear  
City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier  
Make haste, I feel your heartbeat  
With new taste for speed, out on the street  
Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet  
The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow  
The feeling of letting go, I guess well never know_

I giggled he sucked but his voice was strangely relaxing I liked it soon people booed and hissed I think someone threw a hotdog at him also but I didn't get it he was good well kinda.

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And Ill blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we shouldve known  
That wed grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone_

Your nerves gather with the altitude  
Exhale the stress so you dont come unglued  
Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood  
Wide eyed, panic on the getaway  
The high tide could take me so far away  
VCRs and motorcars unite on the Seventh Day  
A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new Post-Modern Age

I smiled as people left the karaoke station I laughed as he sang on.

Cuz somewhere along the line all the decades align

We were the crashing whitecaps  
On the ocean  
_And what lovely seaside holiday, away  
A palm tree in Christmas lights  
My emotion  
Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone  
As we spent the day alone  
Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And Ill blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we shouldve known  
That wed grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone_

I watched as he finished off the song he thru the mic in the air and it hit the tv breaking it the stage man started yelling and he looked at me " run" he yelled grabbing my hand and started pulling me away I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe we stopped running after about one minute not getting that far. And he was breathing heavily I looked at him " come on he's gonna catch us" I said and he looked up at me from his leaning over position. He grabbed my hand and pulled m e into a photo booth which we were cramped up together in.

I felt his breath on my heavy and labored I looked at him.

" are you okay?" I asked and h e nodded weakly he was growing paler " I just need some rest" he said then their was a knock at the photo booth " ahh crap" he muttered and quickly pressed his lips into mine as the door opened. My cheeks went flush red and the man stared he looked at us and walked out we heard his foot steps go away and renge pulled off he was back to normal now he looked ta me " sorry bout that it was just I couldn't let that guy see our faces or else we'd get caught so that was the only way I could stop him from noticeing us" he said and I looked at him

" yeah it fine iit wasn't real and it not like I've never been kissed before with out my consent so its fine" I said still blushing and he nodded " well we better get going the band has to set up" he said and we filed out of the cramp little photo booth out of the little slot rolled out a picture of us kissing. I looked at it and slid it in my kimono sleeve. Then I started walking toward the stage again.

_Junpei's p.o.v._

I looked at everyone " everyone I'm changing the song you guys know those nights by skillet ? " I asked and they raised their hands and nodded except for kitchii who was bewildered I smiled at her as she started walking off the stage I grabbed her hand

" your not going anywhere" I said and pulled her back she looked at me " why I have to get a good spot so I can watch you guys play" she said and looked up at me with her giant purple eyes I smiled " cuz your going to be singing stupid " I said and she looked at me

" uhh but I don't know the song " I pointed to a older kareoke tv aparently the other one from earlier had been broken " don't worry its all programmed in " I said and she looked at em as people started to crowd I handed her the second mic and signaled for the music to started .

The beat started and the music went perfect. I pulled the mic close to my mouth and sang.

_I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd_

I sang and looked at kitchii who was looking at the screen waiting for words to come up. I smirked and started singing and so did kitchii are voice sombined sounded odd but strangely soothing I could tell by the crowd that they liked it.

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive_

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

I smiled as I sang theese words and looked at kitchii words shot up on her screen and she started singing. by herself

I remember when  
We used to drive  
Anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
To laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd

I jumped in and started on the bridge

Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us

I smiled more words appeared on the screen and kitchii sang. I sang along with her too.

I remember when  
We used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last

We finished the song and the crowd roared I think they wanted a encore but we just grabbed the the instruments that were purs and walked off I was holding kitchii's hand and we all started walking aways when we were stopped by the karaoke dude " you you're the ones" he shouted

To be continued


	15. the deal and surpriseing info

Renege's p.o.v.-

Shit that guy he's gonna make me pay for that tv I broke he looks pissed. I crouched behind iruto and junpei they were taller then but not by much we were about the same age I was isxteen I had stayed back for two years in middle school no it no just because I'm stupid.

" you your the ones" the man screamed again

" you're the ones who are going to make me famous!" he yelled I was bewildered

" what ? wait! Your not mad abpout the tv I broke?" I asked and he looked at me " don't worry that's all in the past" he said smiled kindly " what do you want us to do?" asked iruto the man looked at us.

" come with me" he said and started walking he took us to a conference room. In a local building.

"my name is yamoto tenshi I'm a talent agent for sing-mo-ling recods I work as a karaoke man so I can get some talents and after hearing your performance on the stage back their I want you too be my newest talents I promise you you'll get paid when you start takeing jobs and you'll be able to have lots of fun" he said smileing happily and we all looked a each other

" OF COURSE WE'LL DO IT" everyone screamed except for iruto which I found shocking he love dmusic more then anyone I had met and he was good at it. this was like a blow to the head for me." No we can't do it guys" he said looking down.

" why not?" I yelled and he looked at me.

" we can't do it if we publicize our selves our enemies we'll get to us we'll all be in danger not to mention anyone close to us we can't do it" he said looking down still.

" listen dude a chance like this comes up once in a life time if that this is our boat we need to catch it" I yelled I was not gonna let this chance pass me up I mean who knew how long I would be on this earth and I'm not gonna let this go.

" we can't do it think of your safety if we expose are names and faces on tv it dangerous" iruto said and looked at me he was serious .

" I don't care its better to die young and have lived then to die old and have not one single fun time too remember" I said coldly.

" I said no that's final" he said

" he you know we could wear masks like slipknot and use alias's so no one knows who we are" said my sister kiki happily . and we both turned our heads.

" I don't know if that'll work" said iruto " who are you kidding of course it will work so come on lets try it if we get caught even once then we'll just relocate and stuff its easy" I said and sighed

" fine we can do it" he said reluctantly and we all cheered " yes yes yes yes " screamed and hugged iruto tightly then moved onto my sister and gave her a hug " little sister you're a freaking genius" I said and kissed her forehead. " yes yes yes" I did a air fist pump happily.

" okay so you guys will have to sign some papers and then tomorrow we'll set you up with our recording studio in Tokyo everything will be paid for by our company of course all we need you to do is sing a few songs for a demo cd and then we'll start getting you jobs." Said the man

we all smiled and passed around the contract so we could sign I was the last t o get it I saw all they're signatures,-

Junpei Tyoski,

Kitchii Tsukiyomi

Kiki Osowara

Iruto Tsukiyomi

Kakoi Tyoski

These people were going to be with me till I meet my grave I could feel it hopefully my death will come after a life full of fun. I signed my name under kakoi's

Renge Osowara

I smiled and handed the man the contract " okay have your things packed by tomorrow. And go to the airport. " the man said and we all smiled and exited the building were we would happily leave. Going to our separate abodes.

Kitchii's p.o.v.-

I looked around my room and went into my drawer I which was half filled with junpei's things I grabbed som e clothes and skirts shorts and pants and tights from that one drawer I placed them in my suit case I walked to the second drawer filled with yes my underwear I looked thru them witch ones should I wear I had lots of under wear I couldn't take them all. I felt a cold breathe creep down my throat.

" maybe you should ask your boyfriend what you should bring for underwear hmm?" said junpei's sweetly deep voice I blushed. " uhhhhhhh" I said and h e pushed me lightly to the side as he rummaged thru my under wear drawer he took out my bunny and lily print underwear with a matching bra and a bunny clip as the hook in the back . Then the one that was lily and bow printed that had bows on the sides of the hips and a matching bra that had bows on the top near where the strap met the top of the cup and it unhooked in the front with a bow as the hook and then a black set and a white set and then a bright pink set that was very cute with lots of frills and ruffles.

He stacked them in my suit case right on top then he went rumageing thru his drawers and packed all his clothes and under wear into my suitcase. I looked at him " why aren't you using your own suit case?" I asked curiously and he smirked " it will save money for the record company less baggage" he answered and then nodded " okay" I said and he smirked at me as he shut the suitcase. He pulled me on the bed and leaned over me and kissed my lips " you know for a 12 year old you have acquired very sexy underwear" I blushed and turned away " shut up pervert" I said and he smirked and kissed my neck and started sucking on it giving me a hickey" hey stop it you'll leave a mark" I yelled and he proceeded to make another " I wonder what kind of underwear your wearing today" he said and his hand fled to my breast I squealed since I had worn a kimono I didn't wear a bra " ohh theirs nothing there" he said with a smirk and undid the top button on my shirt I kneed him in the gut " get off now" I screeched he was on the floor laughing " fine fine I'll stop" he said still laughing and crawled in bed next to me wrapping his icy chilled arms around me I smiled " you beter not pull anything perv" I said before drifting off to sleep.

Kakoi's p.o.v.-

I was packing my things in a suitcase and looked around I pulled the small picture roll that I had their it was me and renge kissing he had beautiful skin perfect shade of white and his eyes were closed mine were bulgeing open from shock I smiled and put them in my suit case hiding them under some things as I piled more stuff in. I liked that picture and I think I like renge he was fun to be around even the kiss was fun but I don't think he could ever love me I'm dirty and used I'm not normal or right I'm not…..pure or innocent no one would ever want me after what happened to me so I should probly just keep that picture. And maybe dream of it sometimes it might make me happy.

I layed and the bed and tried to fall asleep but I kept having bad dreams of when I was with that man. I remembered being chained to a wall and living in his cold damp basement how he would use me to take out his anger. I sighed I felt tears escape my eyes as things went running thru my mind flashes of bad times. Soon I had cried myself to sleep.

Kiki's p.o.v.-

I watched my brother pack clothes and his countless bottles of medicine in his bag " don't forget anything you know what might happen" I warned and he looked at me " I won't " eh said flopping on his bed as he pulled off his t- shirt and pants ready to go to bed ( yes he's one of those guys who sleeps in his boxers) I looked at the scar in the middle of his chest " hey don't forget your drum sticks" I said picking them up and putting them in his suitcase " are you happy now?" he said pulling on the covers as I walked away I turned off his bedroom light I may be his little sister but I had make sure he was okay. Reneg has something wrong with him and he dosen't like people to know I'm the only oen besides my oarents who know he dosen't want to be treated differently from other people he wants to live life to the fullest till he dies which might be sooner then most. I looked at my parents they were looking thru medical bills which needed to be paid off theyw ere always at work so they would never know we were gone when we left I went to my room and packed my things.

I looked at my posters hanging all over the walls and ceiling I smiled I was going to be like them those people who inspired me to start playing base these people were going to be my future one day and with my boyfriend no less my excellent musically talented boyfriend I hugged the stuffed animal he had won for me and put it in the suit case. " I can't wait to go " I said before pulling on the blankets and turning off the lights. Soon I drifted to dream land where I thought happy thoughts.

To be continued


	16. omg hotel rooms and swimsuits!

Iruto's p.o.v.-

I waited at the air port with kitchii and iruto and my sister we all sat down in are chairs waiting for kiki and renge. Kitchii was sleeping against my shoulder she was tired since I kept bugging her all night it was funny I couldn't resist. I played with her long whimsical hair with the lily placed right above her bangs. I could see iruto was busy kiking a snack machine and kakoi was sleeping on my other side she hadn't slept all night she told me this mourning. I quickly bent over kitchii and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Aand then quickly pulled away.

"I saw that" said a cool and cold voice over my neck a shiv er wwent down my spine and I turned around renge was they're " gawd you-" I was cut off by kiki" sayi9ng " come on guys are plains gonna leave soon " I looked at my watch crap three minutes and it was on the other side of the air port I shook kakoi and kitchii and they didn't move much juts stirred . I picked up kitchii bridal style " reneg get kakoi" I yelled and he did he picked her up bridal style and we all started running kiki grabing iruto by the collar before and dragged him away " maybe I shouldn't have kept kitchii up all night" I muttered to myself as we entered near the gate of the plain and hoped in before the plain took off I took a seat placing kitchii who was now half awake in a seat

" you can go back to sleep now" I whispered in her ear. I looked in back of me the heavily breathing reneg was placing kakoi in a seat she was still dead asleep and hadn't even noticed " you okay man?" I asked

" yeah ii'll be fine in a few just need to get my heart to catch up with the rest of me" he said and I nodded we started talking about random things some being why all the girls in the guardians looked way older then they were it was a laugh I mean it was the truth kitchii looked at least 15, kakoi looked seventeen and kiki she looked sixteen it was a odd conversation but a good one.

Kiki p.o.v. –

I looked at my brother nervously he was carrying someone while running not good for him I sighed and looked at iruto " whats wrong kiki-koi?" he asked and I looked at him I couldn't tell him about renge he never liked anyone to know aboput him I smiled falsely and said " nothing I was just worried we might forget something " I said and he smiled " okay good" he wrapped on arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. I blushed and rested my head against his chest. I fiddled with his long brown locks in nosticed thei was a hint of red and a hint of black in some places.

" hey iruto why are all these colors mixed in your hair?" I asked curiously he blushed " uhh when I lived in americe before I came to japan puck had died my hair black and red and then cut it spikey this was like six years ago though so the color almost gone" he said and I smiled " silly puck he's a little over enthusiastic " I said laughing .

" yeah well puck is a little excentric your right " he said and smiled we talk the whole plane ride soon falling asleep next to each other we were a waken by the income saying " hello passengers we are going to be landing in fiveminute please buckled your seats and secure all carry-on's" we smiled and put on our seat belts and I saw junpei putting kitchii's seat belt on secureing her in the seat they looked more like ssiblings then a couple I saw him turned around and put kakoi's seat belt on too he sure was worried about them both. I smiled as I watched the ground out if the window as we landed this was the first time I've ever been on a plain and it was fun.

The plain landed and we left none of us had carry –on's so we were lucky and the first one off the plain junpei shook kakoi and kitchii and wok them up they sleepily walked off the plain me and iruto waited for them " come on guys hurry up we gatta meet that dude remember" I yelled and started running into the air port looking for the guy they all followed except less enthusiastic .

I kept looking for the man and then kitchii tapped my shoulder and pointed over to a man whearing a driver uniform and holding sign which read " for the new talents of sing –mo-ling records and I went running dragging everyone with me " we're here mister driver dude!" I yelled and everyone looked at us junpei was carrying two suitcases he handed me mine " you could have at least got your own luggage" he growled " oops" I said and took my bag I looked at kitchii who was holding nothing. " well I didn' want to keep this guy waiting" I pointed to the man and everyone scowled. I guess they were all tired the man pulled us to stretch limo that had tv's in the ceilings a moon roof and lots of other pretty things like cup holders and yogurt machines.

Kitchii's p.o.v. –

I sat in the limo and looked around so much fansy stuff for a car seemed some what useless . I looked at junpei who was coolly sitting next to me looking out the window I wanted to hug him he always looked so cool honestly it was intimidating I looked as kiki and my brother happily played with the things in the limo kakoi was sleeping and so was renge the were actually leaning on each other I think they made a really cute couple . I smiled and jolted forward as the limo stopped junpei caught me before I hit the car floor. I smiled " thank you"I said and he nodded kakoi and reneg were wearing seat belts and woke up from the fast movement of the car. We all filed out of the car one by one and junpei grabbed the suitcase we met the mmanager dude from yesterday.

" hello my beautiful new protégées he said and kissed the top of our heads " I smile d" hello mister tenshi" I said smileing at him and he looked at us " okay first off I could only squeeze one room for you guys sorry" he said and we all sighed and he continued " you guys can use the pool whenever it has unlimited access and you guys can rest the whole day if you'd like since we don't go to the sound booth till tomorrow." He said and everyone cheered we all smiled as we he told us we could go to our room and gave us a room key. We all went to the room and opened the door we were amazed at wha we saw. We stared opened mouthed and wide eyes.

" OH MY FREAKING GAWD!!!" we yelled this place had three giant beds that were all beautifully colored mini frige and huge flat screen tv's it was ka-freaking awesome we threw our suitcases on the room and looked around " wow" I said

" hey lets all hit the pool" yelled my brother and we looked at him " its the middle of winter we didn't bring any bathing suits idiot" everyone yelled " but they have a indoor pull" whined m y brother and everyone remained silent I think it was because we all felt like idiots. My brother pulled out three bathing suits for boys and handed them to junpei and renge " well you guys can borrow these " he said smileing

" and what about us" me kiki and kakoi said simultaneously and they looked at us " well maybe theirs a gift shop somewhere " said renge and he started walking out the door iruto followed what a stupid brother junpei then left too. OH MY GOD ALL MEN ARE IDIOTS!! Me and the other girls followed after a moment renge was right they had a gift shop so we went in and purchased on putting it on the tab of sing-mo-ling records.

Kakoi's p.o.v. –

We walked out of the dressing room or the pull in our batheing suit kitchii had chosen a lily and bunny patterned two piece that she liked. Kiki picked out oned with music notes and a guitar on it she seemed to think it was adorable I picked a simple white two piece since I didn't really want one with lots of color maybe renge was right maybe I do lack color but I didn't care. I walked toward the pull and sat down on the edge not wanting to go in since I actually didn't know how to swim.

To be continued

**Baka: I hope you enjoyed.**

**Ikuto: they probly since didn't have amuto** !

**Baka: hey I'm working ona all amuto one I just need to think it out I'm also working on another Oc X Oc one like this **

**Amu: just hurry up **

**Ikuto : aww is my little amu wanting me too?**

**Amu: NOOOOOO!~**

**Baka: remember I don't own nothing **


	17. pool side drama and renge's illness!

Kakoi's p.o.v.-

watched as my brother kept his arms around kitchii apparently he was worried about other guys stareing at her iruto and kiki played games in the pool I kicked my feet in the water and then I felt something pull at the strap on my bikini I put my hands over my chest before my bikini feel and blushed bright red I looked in back of me " what'd you do that for?" I screeched and then saw who it was it was a six year old boy " hey you shouldn't do that you'll get in trouble" said a voice I looked over and their was renge sitting on the edge like me except he was dripping wet he had black shirt on that was completely drenched an d stuck to his skin " now a apologise" he said an dthe boy looked down " I'm sorry miss" said the boy " its okay" I said still holding my top up with my hands and the boy ran off I looked over as reneg leaned over closer and put his hands on my neck I blushed what was he doing his fingers rubbed against my neck I shut my eyes

" okay all done " he said and I opened my eyes I felt the strap was once again around my neck reneg was wringing out his shirt a little " ohh thanks" I said still blushing as I pulled my hands away from my chest and put them on my knees he looked at me.

" why aren't you playing in the water?" he asked and I looked at him " I can't swim" I answered and he looked at me " your what fourteen and you lived on a boat for half your life and you can't swim?" he asked.

" yeah well I never really learned how I didn't like water" I answered. And he looked at me and jumped in the water and swam back over to me he grabbed my hand and pulled me " waaaahhhh" I screeched as I fell in the water " that was mean" I said and held onto the edge he looked at me "I'm gonna teach you how to swim" he said and smiled at me .

" okay just kick you feet and wave your arms in circles like this" he demonstrated I giggled " whats so funny?" he asked.

" you look like a idiot " I said laughed some more he pulled me in and tehn pushed me under the water I gasped for breath but couldn''t I was pulled up again ancd breathed deeply " what was that for!?" I yelled at the laughing renge " because you laughed at me " he sia dmsileing and io started hitting him " stupid idiot you could have hurt me" I said as I beat him.

He caught my fists in his hands " okay now that that's out of the way start swimming" he said and I looked at him " I don't think I can" I said and he looked at me " don't worry if you sink I'll go in and get you" he said smiling.

" fine" I said reluctantly and flailed my arms and legs and unsuccessfully sunk to the bottom of the pool I looked around in the clorine ful water I felt myself gasp for but all that came in was water I felt my getting dizzy I lost consciousness.

When I woke up my lips were pressed up against renge's and he was breathing into my mouth he pulled off of me and looked down he was breathing as deeply as I was " are you okay?" he asked in between " yeah I'm fine I looked around everyone was their kitchii my brother and kiki " ohh gawd you gave us a scare" said kitchii and my worried brother took a deep sigh of relief . I sat up " th-thanks renge" I said and he nodded.

" Hey lets g o back to the hotel room and watch a movie" suggested kitchii and I nodded I grabbed a towel form the towel boy and wrapped it around my body I walked with the rest of the group we walked into the and all the girls gathered in one bath room while the guys changed outside the door we put on some dry comfy clothes.

We walked out all the guys were sitting down in front of the tv me and the other girls sat down and junpei pushed the dvd in the player . I saw kitchii cuddled with junpei as the movie progressed and iruto and kiki in each others popcorn while renge ate popcorn and watched. I sat my knees pressed against my chest and watched the movie.

Kitchii's p.o.v.-

I watched the movie it was a horror and I was scared I hated scary movies I always have I buried my face into junpei's shirt as blood covered the screen and eye ball scattered the floor of the movie. Junpei looked down at me " hey it only a movie its not real" he said and I looked up at him " but its scary" I answered and he put his arm around me " don't worry I won't let anything like that happen to you so just relax kay?" he said and I sighed I held him close and I felt strangely less agitated by the movie.

Renge's p.o.v. –

I watched the movie focusing on the screen as I ate the popcorn I heard a small whimper o n the screen their was a gril in chains and she was being whipped b y a man I looked over kakoi was the one whimpering I saw tears trickle down her cheeks I tapped her shoulder " are you okay?" I asked and she pulled her head from her knees and looked at me he eyes were red and puffy from crying I could tell she was not okay.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room no one seemed to notice they were too busy watching the movie I pulled her out too the hall way " hey are you okay?" I asked again .

" yeah its just that movie brought back bad memories" she said in a hushed tone looking at the ground while whipping her eyes

" okay tell me about it some time stalking about your problems makes you feel better "I said with a smiled and ruffled her hair

" well when I was with the man who kid napped me I was always chained to a wall in a cold basement and some times when I didn't cooperate he would torture me like that guy in the movie I t just reminds me of all the times I was hurt while being captured it really hurts" kakoi said choking back tears I looked at her and nodded I pulled her in for a hug " go ahead and cry its perfectly fine after going thru something like that and thrown into this insensitive world you have every right we all have problems and mountains we must overcome " I said to her and she gripped my shirt with her hands I patted her head and back strokeing her hair I waited ten minutes and the looked down at her " are you feeling better now?" I asked and she nodded " thanks" she muttered drying her eyes " hey you wanna go get a snack?" I asked " sure" she said and I smiled I grabbed her hand and pulled her along I went to vending machine and put in a dollar and out came some potato chips I put in another and out came another I handed her one " my treat" I said and she smiled a little and took the bag

We dstarted walking around the hotel it was nice and big "renge- san what's your mountain?" she asked and I looked at her.

" hmmm?" I asked and she looked at me " your problem you said we all have one. What's yours?" she asked again I sighed and looked at her " well mine's more like how much mountain I can climb before I fall rather then actually climbing a mountain till I reach the top" I said and she looked at me questionably " I have heart disease" I said and she looked at me " I'm sorry to hear that" she said and looked at the ground " they say I won't live that long maybe till I'm twenty and I want to do as much as I possibly can in that remaining time" I said and she looked at me " well I think you should " she said and smiled

" you have lots courage " she said and I smiled " you have more courage then me trust me living every day after going thru what you did is amazeing your really strong kakoi. " I said and smiled " if you ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on you can come to me" I said and smiled she patted me on the back " same to you " she said and we walked back to the room

TO BE CINTINUED


	18. masks

Junpei's p.o.v.-

I woke up on the floor wrapped in a blanket the floor had been cruel to my back and sleeping. my sister was in the bed with him renge I really hated that guy I whacked him off the head and glared at him angrily he looked at me " oh sorry I know this is weaird but I can't get sick so sleeping on the floor is unacceptable and I'd feel like a ass letting a girl sleep on the floor so I told her she could sleep in here trust me were not a item" he said and looked at me he hoped out of the bed kakoi slept she was smiling happily I guess as long a kakoi's not hurt I could forgive him. I walked over to another bed were Iruto and Kiki slept in each other's arms which made me a little sick but I moved on kitchii was sleeping in the last bed happily I had let her have the bed since I knew she would be embarrassed if I had slept in their with her like we normally did. I smiled as I stroked her hair " hey wake up sleepy head" I said into her ear and her eyes fluttered open

" junpei" she said and hugged me " how'd you sleep" she asked a smiled " just fine " I said she smiled and got ready for the day by brushing her hair her hair wasx like silk even though it had knots lots of knots from being so long and hard to manage it was smooth fine shinny it was one of my favorite things about kitchii her long beautiful hair made me smiled. It made me feel like things could go on forever and ever and never end. I watched as the brushed smoothed out all the knots and imperfections and she blushed " what are you doing ?" she asked I smirked .

" nothing" I said and stood up straight and walked away. Satisfactorily smiling to myself I looked around once again my sister was still asleep an d that renge kid had gone to the kitchen I shook kakoi carefully " hey wake up we need to leave in a hour" I said to her and she rubbed her eyes and looked up me nodding she stood up and sleepily walked toward the kitchin for food . I laughed the people I n my life are all so strange it makes life so much more interesting.

A hour soon passed and the man that was here before came to the door he smiled" hello my money I mean protégées " he said happily everyone gave sigh " well come one were going to the sound booth where your voices will be recorded singing a song for a demo ". He said and we were pretty much dragged out by the manager we were thrown in a taxi and brought to the sound booth.

" okay just sing the words and play the sheet pusic infront of you " said the manager through the mic and we nodded the guitar and base started then the keyboard then the drums

" the button on my phone are worn

I don't think I knew the chaos I was getting in

But I've broken all my promises to you

I've broken all my promises to you" I sang into the micro phone putting a soft and airy tone

"Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?" I sang the chorus keeping in temp

"A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Iis harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

To me, to me , to me " kitchii sang sweetly a smile on her face and looking at the words on the paper I smiled

"I should've known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home.

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.." we sang in unison and the music fadded out and the manager looked at us nodding

" okay okay that was good kids " said the manager looking at us " your not done for the day yet though we want to put together a image for you first you said something bout wearing masks and covering your faces and using alias's?" he said and we all nodded " yup" said iruto and the manager looked at us " okay lets get going" he said and he started to walk away we followed.

Kakoi's p.o.v.-

I looked around their were some what looked like corporate executives the manager looked at us and smiled " Okay we will pick out a mask for you guys to wear and then determine your styles and profiles last we'll give you a alias that fits your persona" said one of the corporate dudes. They started handing us masks on what looked like random he gave kiki a bunny mask and kitchii a mouse one and kakoi got a kitten mask that did not fit worst of all I got a monkey mask and renge got a wolf mask and iruto got a fox mask again this isn't right I looked at kitchii in the mouse mask.

" dude this don't look right mind of we swap?" I said and the manger looked at us and shrugged I took the fox mask from iruto and gave the monkey mask to renge and took the wolf mask from him and handed it to iruto " their I feel more comfortable like this" I said and then looked at kitchii kakoi had said she wanted the mouse mask so they switched and kiki liked cats so she got the cat mask and the bunny mask was left with kitchii it was perfect the people and manager nodded " yes I agree much better." They said in unision

I sighed as the rest of the day dragged on slowly


	19. more fun

Kiki's p.o.v.

I walked out of the sound studio with my hand intertwined with iruto I really love him even in his little monkey mask while he plays he's amazing its like he strums his soul. I wish I could tell him everything tell him about renge's disease and about how he's making my life so much easier I don't worry all the time now I just chill. Plus he's so sweet and playful. We made our way back to the room and we grabbed our bathing suits

We decided we were gonna chill in the pool some more. " iruto you ready?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom and he smirked

" yea babe I'm all set race you to the pool!" he yelled running out the door I quickly ran after him keeping up with him as we made it to the pool he slowed down and I didn't I jumped on top of him pushing him into the cold water an kissed him as we resurfaced our lips stayed connected. We parted.

" I love you" iruto said softly

I smiled back " I love you too silly!" I said and we started playing in the water

Renge'p.o.v.

My arms were killing after those beats I layed down beat was standing at my shoulder just chilling like a fucking villian kitchii and jun went off somewhere and I was still tired kakoi was sitting there half asleep I think? Damn that girl can sleep. Well sh emust get a lot of nightmares I mean that dude seems pretty scummy the one that kidnapped her and she's fairly attractive. Extremely pretty with emerald eyes like her brother but that were filled with more pain and sorrow and less anger, long pretty black hair.

I trust her I've come to realise this she doesn't treat me any different even with the heart disease.

Slowly I stood up and walked over too her and flicked the back of her head

" yo kid wake up" I said and her eyes flickered open

" where'd everyone go ?" she asked sleepily

" they cleared out you wanna go do something I think theirs an arcade near here in like the hotel."

" uhh sure" she said with a smile and stood up and walked toward the door I watched her not gonna lie the girld had a banging ass like OHMYGOD YES! I mean she wasn't huge in the chest area like a bcup but in the ass she could take first place I noticed I was staring at he ass for several minutes

" oh yeah arcade lets go!" I said blushing she definatly noticed I could tell by the way she was looking at me

" is their something on my pants?" she asked I almost laughed and decided to play along

I put my arm around her wait " uhh yeah actually " and moved down and grabbed her as oh yeah just what I thought! Firm as fuck and a nice shape " I got it " I chimmed in she turned around and smacked me

" you fucking perv " she screamed and walked away angry " hey hun I'm sorry I just couldn't resist myself" I said giggling "lets go to the arcade!" I said grabbing her hand as I walked quickly towards the arcade I put two ten dollar bills in the coin machine and handed kakoi half

" lats play !" I said going to the rock band game and mounting the drums and killing I picked a song and started killing it like I owned this game I looked over after I finished my first play looked over kakoi was at the claw machine I walked over bhind her she was trying to get a stuffed domo I laughed and put my hand over her's on the little control and she blushed whats with this girl she blushed whenever you touch her I moved over the domo and pressed the button bam it happened just like that I got the domo and it dropped right in the bin. I bent over and grabbed it " here compensation for me grabbing your ass okay?" I said with a smile

" th-thanks" she said after that we rode the little bike machines and played a few games she beat me in a lot of matches but we had fun when we walked back to the room it was empty I saw kakoi yawn.

" you sleepy wanna go to sleep?" I said " I'll crash on kakoi and iruto's bed they can get the couch tonight" I said with a chuckle

" NO" she shrieked I looked at her startled. " well what I mean is that would be mean we can just share again I don't mind" she said and insistently went into the bathroom and with some pajamas she changed quickly she was wearing booty shorts and and t-shirt and a girl like that didn't need a bra and I could easily tell she wasn't wearing one. I instinctively stripped down to my boxers and wife beater I would have ditche dthe wife beater but I had scars.

I smiled and layed down and opened on arm so she could lie down next to me. " sorry I know its weird but me and kiki used to share a bed when we were little and this is how I used to sleep when we were little its like instinctive " I said smiling

" she curled up in a balle and layed her head on my chest next to me wrapping her arms around my chest I could feel her boobs on my chest her I could help but find it funny I giggled.

" whats so funny this is how I slept with junpei when we were little"

" no its nothing" I lied " you know your really actually kindah beautiful I retract the a-cup statement I made when we first met you definatley a b-cup" I said with a smirk and she blushed I felt her heart beat up against mine it was s soothing and nice soon I fell asleep with her at my side it felt right.

Iruto's pov.

This was intense me and kiki were in a janitors closet in the hotel kissing making out soon my lips traced down her neck and hooked on her collar bone my left hand was occupied with kiki's ass as she sat ontop of me and my right was exploreig the rest of her he hands were everywhere not gonna lie I was kindah turned on and I know she was too but I didn't kniow if I should or could stop at this point eventually I did I don't wanna rush things ith her she's so gorgeous her magenta hair and her deep blue eyes. I had to stop I don't wanna rush this and loose all this good stuf I feel.

I removed my hands and lips from her and started tieing her bakini back on

" sweetie what wrong?" she asked

" nothing I just think we should stop you know it s getting late " I said and she got up and we walked back to the room in silence at this time kitchii and junpei weren't their I changed so did kiki and we both crawled into the middle bed. Snuggled up against me I wish we did continue because I want her so badly but I just don't wanna ruin everything.

Kitchii's pov.

Junpei and I after leavin the studio just chilled we hugged and kissed kissed some more he got friskey and I whacked him upside the head a few times then we went to dinner it was amazing we both wore normal clothes nothing fancy but we ate the fanciest meals it was cute

" junpei did you notice kakoi and renge arre getting awfully close I think kakoi like renge and I think renge likes her." I said and junpei's eyes glared as he got intensly angry

" that no good I'll kill him" he muttered

" junpei why? I think they would make a good couple."

" because that spikey haired bastard is no good for my sister he'll break her heart"

" woah flashback much you sound like iruto and don't diss the spikey hair I like your spikey hair!" I said defensively

He chuckled

" I just don't know I mean seriously first he hits on my girlfriend then he hits on my sister I mean seriously next he's gonna walk up to my mom's grave and go hey hunny want a show me watcha working with."

I giggled

" you really are just like iruto you just don't want kakoi to leave you, junpei she loves you she will always love you just let them be" I said as we entered the door to see the other four sleeping away we changed quickly and crawled into bed ourselves. It was nice and calming to lay my head against junpei's cool chest as he fell asleep so did I.

To be continued

Baka: hey I'm back chapter 19 is here…..

Ikuto….. After three fricken years you finaly decided to write something

Amu : ikuto's right for once

Baka: haha I know I know I had brain block and then my computer broke and it slipped my mind

Ikuto: you forgot about us L

Amu: no she was just too busy with reading manga and stuff to do bother with us!

Baka: well anyway I 'm back and I think this chapter is a beast so yeah enjoy I own nothing

Amu&ikuto : NO DENIAL SHE DID SHE DID


End file.
